


stuff i dont wanna lose

by todd_casil



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todd_casil/pseuds/todd_casil





	1. Chapter 1

((18+ dub-con Sex robot prompt.   
Accepted kinks: Pet play, orgasm denial, breath play, bdsm, restriction, humiliation, sex toys, molestation/groping, biting, scratching, double penetration, threesomes/multiple partners. NO water sports, vomiting, or vore. Any other kinks just ask first.   
Looking for John, Jake, Gamzee, GHB, Eridan, Cronus, Dualscar, Dave, Dirk, Dad, Jack Noir, Caliborn or Karkat. No OCs. Do not have to match length, paragraphs preferred, please respond with more than just a few lines.))

Technology had come on leaps and bounds, robots were now an everyday part of life, and some of the newer models were almost indistinguishable from humans. It was said they could even bleed, feel physical pain and pleasure, and the programming that made up their A.I was exceptionally complicated. They could think, feel...Learn. 

They were seen in all aspects of life, and that included sexual. Some people used robots as their first experience, some people brought them into the bedroom to spice up the sex life they already had with their partner. Once such robot now sat, freshly out of the box in a man's living room. Totally naked apart from a bright green laced bra and matching panties. Its eyes closed. If touched its skin felt like real skin, with muscle and fat underneath. This model was known as "Jade 2.0". It was unknown just who the robots appearance was based on, however whoever they were, the robot looked immaculate. Just like a real person. 

Jade 2.0 had light brown skin, she had a slightly heavier build than the average young woman, but a perfect hourglass figure. Her breasts were full, and if touched of squeezed felt exceptionally realistic. They were large, but not out of proportion with the rest of her body. She also had nice round hips, and those she was currently sitting on it a perfectly grabbable ass. Her dark brown almost black hair was long and full of wild but not messy curls and waves. Shorter locks perfectly framing her face.

She sat silently, eyes closed, looking almost like she was sleeping. Waiting to be booted up by the button at the back of her neck, locate just where her skull and neck met. 

((Just a note this prompt is listed as dub con simply because being a robot Jade has no agency of her own. This is primarily for porn, but I am not opposed to discussing plot.))

 

 

 

Looking for any male to stuff Kankri full. Only things I won't do are vore, gore, scat, piss in his mouth, or feet.))

At first, Kankri had been rather vanilla when it came to sex. Probably because it was all so new to him, and vanilla was a good place to start. Where he could ease into things. As he later found out, Kankri was actually into a lot of things. Surprising, really. Recently Kankri had gotten into bondage, and while browsing through videos on his own, he had stumbled onto one with both bondage and oviposition. Didn't take long before Kankri had shoved his boxers down, eyes glued to the video as he slowly eases his fingers into his nook, adding more as he became more aroused, his mind wandering and filling his head of thoughts about being tied up and stuffed full of eggs. "Fuck..." He groans, shivering as he pushes his fingers deeper into his slick nook.

 

 

((So basically animal human hybrids are a thing. They have animal qualities as well as human. They're seen as less than people and usually used as slaves for the very very rich or as test subjects for big pharma, make up companies and the government. They're so rare than most people have never seen one. Davefem is a half bird and half human, large wings replace her arms. She was a government experiment before escaping. I'm looking for a human character to find dave. If you're interested pop on by.))  
Dave had lived her whole life in a government facility. They wanted to test the limits of certain sort of hybrids as well as breed them to sell to the rich people of the world. That was until she got out. She had attacked a couple guards, started a fire and the moment she was outside she opened up her wings and flew as far as they would carry her. She finally landed in a town, three states away from the facility. Her wings were killing her, previous injuries had ripped open, the muscle ached and begged for rest. She was sure that she'd torn something, but she had to continue on foot. She walked and walked, only stopping when she was some old clothes being thrown out. A pair of jeans fit her but no top would fit over her wings. She wrapped her breasts in an ace bandage before pulling a shawl over her, hiding the wings but not the feathers that were starting to fall. A pair of shades completed the ensemble.   
Dave walked for another two days straight before finding herself exhausted. She had no money to her name, and an alley was the last place she wanted to stay. She started to cry as she walked into it, pulling at the garbage to find something remotely comfortable, or maybe a little edible.

 

 

((Ok! Sort of selfish reverse harem type prompt! The idea here is that Alternia is an Amazonian nation in the modern age. Children in Alternia are always born female (The reason for this can be pretty much anything, from them being a different race/species with a weird mutation, or some magic bullshit) so they basically need to import men in order to sustain their population. The problem is that they don't exactly ask nicely. Dirk (or Dave if you'd prefer) gets caught up in a raid and taken to Alternia, where he is then fought over and passed between different factions of women. That's where you come in. The hope is for you to play multiple different girls, not necessarily all at once, each getting their hands on and having their way with Dirk (or Dave). Just about any and all canon females would be great, and kinks/headcanons can be discussed inside.))

This was the last thing anyone could've expected.

Dirk cursed, his back pressed against the wall of the embassy as the sound of chaos and devastation swirled around him as he reflected on what had gotten him into the situation in the first place. He'd decided to visit the country of Prospit on a whim, passing through from one robotics conference to another, he had decided to take a brief diversion to the small nation and do some sight seeing.

The culture in the area was unique, due to the influence of the neighboring Alternia. With a massive ratio of females to males, due to countless unceasing raids, the nation had become mostly matriarchal. Females held most political offices, ran almost all businesses, and led the military, men were forced to stay safe inside, for fear of raids, or even Alternian spies, who might kidnap them off the street.

Dirk knew of the risks of course, and that is why he had stayed relatively deep within the heart of the country. Far from the border, he hadn't been worried about raids, and a handful of security guards were more than enough to keep any lone Alternian agents at bay. But Dirk had never been lucky, and it just so happened that a raid, perhaps born out of desperation or some kind of cunning boldness, had pushed its way all the way here, into the interior of the country.

The Prospitarians were outmatched, and they must have known it too. With most of the military tied up in their endless feud with Derse, only local police forces could respond to the heavily armed raiders. Police sirens swelled, but were subdued quickly and efficiently, and what men the raiders could find were hauled away at a moment's notice. Dirk had taken hiding in the embassy, hoping to stay safe. But when the door was blasted open, filled by the silhouettes of raiders, he knew the jig was up.

 

 

[[NSFWE 18+ TW: Bestiality and Zoophilia. I'm playing a trans Jade and Bec who are looking for some swinger action with another girl(Cis, Trans, Intersex, anything as long as they're female identifying, maybe even femboys) and their animal lover which doesn't have to be a dog. We can discuss kinks if you'd like, I'm fine with everything except snuff and gore]]

To say that Jade was a bit of a zoophile was quite the understatement. The young vet certainly loved and cared for all animals, but her affections for dogs went a step beyond mans best friend. She was a virgin with humans, having never felt the same kind of attractions towards her own species as she did towards canines, but in that department she was a bona-fide bitch. Her regular partner was her large siberian husky Bec and part of their nightly routine involved 30 minutes of being knotted together, his tapered member stretching her ass to capacity as his spunk spread through her colon, her own permanently flaccid cock spurting out streams of inert fluid as he lightly humped against her prostate.

Tonight however would be a bit different. She had recently found and joined a site that advertised itself as something of a Wife Swap for animal lovers. She'd been chatting with another member for a bit and they'd set up a date for tonight in a nearby park. She looked herself over in her full length mirror again, clad only in a pair of neon green running shoes and white socks and a pair circle rimmed glasses. She had the tanned, sun-kissed skin of a pacific islander with intense tropical green eyes and long wild black hair to hung to the middle of her back. She brought her hands up around her perky little B cups, each capped with arealoe the size of a half dollar and delightfully puffy nipples. Her waist was slim and toned and blossomed out into a set of decent and attractive hips. She turned to the side a bit to get a better look at her plump rear, pulling at a cheek to expose the cute little lifesaver that was her swollen anus, a result of having to prematurely remove Bec from inside her a few times.

Satisfied with her once over she pulled on a coat that went to the middle of her thighs and buttoned it up before attaching Bec's leash to his collar and heading for the door. With her hand on the knob she took a deep breath, steeling herself before turning it and heading out to the meeting place. It wasn't the first time she'd done something in public, in this park, at a quarter to midnight, but last time she'd been fully clothed, only pushing her shorts down to give Bec access as she bent over a park bench, but the thrill now, of being naked beneath her coat, on her way to get fucked by someone else's animal was exponentially higher. When she was close she texted the other person "Almost there ;) U?"

 

((Online! Will respond ASAP Edit: 05/03/2018

A world where trolls enslave humans as servants, pets, play things, whatever you want Dave to be. No preference really, just any of the male trolls (including beta, ancestors and dancestors).   
Obviously NSFWE for slave/master combo, branding meaning that they carve their symbol into the boys body, BDSM, break his mind make him co-dependent, brain wash this kid, do what you want to him, any kink really except for scat, vore, heavy gore, just ask or we can discuss kinks once you connect if you want.))

Dave was just an ordinary kid, or at least until he was abducted. He had been walking home from his school, ear buds in his ear, music turned all the way up, stridin' along. His platinum blonde hair shining in the sun light. It was his last year, have just turning 19 and life was great. That was until he was kidnapped to be auctioned off. He was walking when he was taken by a group of men. He first thought it was rape, but nope. Just being blindfolded, his glasses being removed before hand, getting a quick glance of his kidnappers before having the cloth pulled tight over his eyes. His hands got tied behind his back, and he even got knocked out with a rag doused in chloroform. Then he was taken to a very private part of town, though, for it to be private, when he was put on stage, there was too much chatter for there to be only a few people there. He was taken to the secret place and was then shoved on the stage to be shown as a product. He wasn't very sure about all of what was happening, but he couldn't exactly do anything but keep doing as told as to not be beaten or worse.. killed. His hands were tied too tightly, giving him a bit of rope burn as he was shoved and moved. He couldn't believe this had happened to him. This was complete and utter bullshit.   
Honestly, Dave didn't think anyone would buy him, he'd only assumed it to be an auction from the others before him getting bid off. He was prepped before being shoved onto the stage where then the auctioneer started spouting out numbers, starting at 1000 boonbucks, and he definitely didn't think he was worth that so he did not think he was in any danger by someone buying him. After all this and not being bought, they'd probably just throw him back on the streets, broken shades and all. Then he'd find his way back home. Everything would be fine again and then he could continue on with his life. Wake up, breakfast, school, home, homework, dinner, sleep, and repeat. Everything would go back to normal.  
Or at least that's how it should have went. He was bought for a measly 3000 boonbucks. He was pulled to his feet from the stage, being shoved every which a way and soon thrown into the back of a truck. He was a bit bruised up now considering how they had handled him. He eventually fell asleep from how long the ride took, who could blame him? All he saw was black and although he was naked and freezing, he couldn't really do anything about the situation. He laid on the floor of the truck bed and fell asleep to the ever ongoing sounds of wheels spinning on pavement. He found himself later being thrown into a bedroom, or at least that's what he presumed being blindfolded and all and having landed on a plush mattress. He sighed and laid there, awaiting his doom to finally come and enrapture him with the sweet embrace of death or what he presumed would be death.

 

((Lil Hal prompt! In this I'm just looking for a Dirk, maybe Bro but I mostly want Dirk. Basically in this Hal is a android that one night gets turned into a human after going into sleep mode, Once he's human he'll need help figuring out how to be human, and who better to help him than his creator! Anyway I do want there to be smut and of course since Hal is not used to his body he'll need help with everything.

 

Hal had gotten used to not being a pair of shades after everything with the game had ended and Dirk finally made him a body after months and months of begging, He was modeled after Dirk-- and thankfully he wasn't as short as Dirk was when he was copied into the shades, being as short as a thirteen wasn't ideal. Though he was still a bit shorter than Dirk still, his body was covered in a black protective bodysuit, his hands and face was a very pale white, his 'hair' stiff and unable to move. The shades on his face serving as eyes, Unable to breathe or stimulate breathing or all the basic human functions -he had tried eating once and it just clogged up his inner wires- He couldn't really feel anything, Which was a bit upsetting but just having a body made it a bit better.

He often stole some of the other Strider's clothes, liking the big sweaters the best. Going to his charging station in the extra room that his 'brothers' gave him, all that was in there was his charger and a desk with a computer, which was a bit redundant considering he himself /was/ a computer, using it was frustrating since it'd basically echo in his head.

Going to his station he hooks himself up one night after the other striders went to bed, going into sleeping mode before glitching slightly and turning completely off. close to morning something pretty much unexplainable as all the synthetics that made up his body turned to flesh, bones, and organs. Without the plug being attached to him holding him up he flops off the charger, face planting hard on the floor and waking up with a squeaky yelp, he groans and sits up, rubbing at his eyes before freezing up completely. "....Pain?" He thinks it over hard, looking at his hands making his eyes widen. Hal's breathing picks up rapidly as he can't comprehend what exactly is going on, if he was still a super computer he'd be crashing. His freak out was anything but quiet, he was making quite a ruckus.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Huge cock! Fed aphrodisiacs! John [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
breeding slave!gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
#2  
GG: ((hold up. do you want me to change characters?  
#1  
EB: (sure, here's my starter too just in case) i-i think i was d-drugged in my sleep! i-i woke up t-this morning i-incredibly horny, a-and found an empty bottle l-labeled "horny pills" a-and a note saying "have fun nerd!" i-i know t-this is w-weird of me to ask, b-but c-can you p-please, h-help me cum~ -he looks at her with an embarrassed blush, the tent in his pants throbbing desperately-  
#2  
breeding slave!gardenGnostic [GG] is now gardenGnostic [GG].  
#2  
GG: -she raises an eyebrow with a dark blush and opens her door wider to let him in-yes? i mean i can try  
#1  
EB: t-thank you~ -he slowly comes into the house and quickly strips, freeing his horny cock from his pants and underwear. 14 inches in length, 3 inches in width, and with balls as big as apples, all needing to cum-  
#2  
GG: -she blushes deeply and grabs his hand, pulling him back to her room and tucks her hair behind her ears. she moved out a hand to run her finger along the length-h-holy shit john, you fucking huge  
#1  
EB: fuck~ p-please help me c-cum, i'm t-too pent up -his sensitive cock twitches from her finger, desperately wanting more-  
#2  
GG: -she nods and wraps her hand around his hard dick nerviously, pumping him slowly-l-like this?  
#1  
EB: y-yes~ d-don't stop~ -he humps her hand eagerly, pre cum leaking out of the tip-  
#2  
GG: *she hums and rubs her thumb over his tip, moving her other hand down to his balls and massages them in her hand-  
#1  
EB: i-i'm getting so close~ i-i'm gonna cum! w-where do you want it?~ -he thrusts faster as his cock trembles and his balls swell in her hands-  
#2  
GG: -she leans down and takes the tip her mouth, sucking hard and runs her tongue over the tip softly-]\  
#1  
EB: JADE!~ -he yells out as he holds onto her head and cums like a fountain, his cock spurting out tons of hot thick cum in her mouth and down her throat. to make sure he didn't drown her, he pulls out of her mouth and cums the rest all over her face and painting her skin white with his seed-  
#2  
GG: -she moans softly and swallows every thing she could, moveing her hand up to pump his cock quickly and licks her lips, looking up at him with big suprised eyes-w-wow  
#1  
EB: t-that felt amazing~ -he pants softly after such a big orgasm, but his cock didn't seem done considering it was still rock hard- w-why won't it go down?~  
#2  
GG: i-i dont , its your dick -she chuckles nerviously and closes her legs embarresd at her soaked panties under her skirt-maybe you just have to keep cumming untill it goes down, or take a really long cold shower  
#1  
EB: t-the first option s-sounds better~ -he grinds his hard erection against her while his naughty hands play with her breasts and booty-  
#2  
GG: -she blushes deepely and closes her eyes, moaning quietly as she rocks her hips back up against his-j-john~  
#1  
EB: i-i want you jade~ -he throws her gently onto the bed and lifts her skirt. seeing her wet panties made him lick his lips before he pulled them off her and rubs his horny cock against her moist lips-  
#2  
GG: -she nods quickly and spreads her legs, tilting her head back submissively as she shudders at the feeling of his cock-p-please john~  
#1  
EB: y-yes~ -he gently bites and nips on her exposed neck as he gives one hard thrust and his cock goes deep inside her cute pussy. he growls lustfully as he pushes inch after inch inside her, looking at the big bulge in her stomach-  
#2  
GG: -she crys out loudly at the combined sensations, her legs trembling as she moves a hand down to the bulge in her stomach, pushing down on it and moans shakely-j-john! f-fuck, t-to big~  
#1  
EB: b-but you feel so good~ -he grabs onto her hips and kisses her passionately as he starts pounding her cunt mercilessly, his balls slapping against her, his hips making a lewd slap with every thrust-  
#2  
GG: -she shakes her head and arches her back, holding her hips up as she wraps her arms around his back tightly, kissing back deeply before dragging her nails down his back-j-john~  
#1  
EB: j-jade~ i-i'm getting close~ -he groans from the pleasure as he thrusts even faster, giving her butt a firm squeeze and giving small bites to her collarbone-  
#2  
GG: -she nods and tilts her head to give him more room. she clenches down tightly around his cock as she crys outso loud that it could be heard from outside-john!~ 16:46:38

#1  
EB: jade!~ -he roars out in pleasure as he cums incredibly hard and fills her with all of his hot thick cum, watching her belly slightly inflate from the sheer amount of his seed-  
#2  
GG: -she tenses and trembles vilently at the feeling of being fulled, cumming hard close behind before looking down at her inflated stomach and groans-f-fuck john~  
#1  
EB: s-so good~ -he nuzzles her face as he slowly pulls out of her and rests his hard cock against her belly-  
#2  
GG: -she blushes deeply and looks at his still hard dick-i- hasnt gone down  
#2  
GG: i-it*  
#1  
EB: i-i guess not, b-but we can stop if you want, i f-feel calmer now  
#2  
gardenGnostic's connection timed out.  
#1  
Huge cock! Fed aphrodisiacs! John [EB] disconnected.  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
SATURDAY 22 OCTOBER 2016  
#2  
gardenGnostic [GG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	3. Chapter 3

TUESDAY 22 NOVEMBER 2016  
*  
This is a script style chat. NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: hey cheif  
#2  
CRONUS: vwhats up  
#1  
CA: wwell nothin oww  
#1  
CA: wwhat are you doin  
#2  
CRONUS: nothing  
#2  
CRONUS: im bored as hell  
#2  
CRONUS: and no one vwill entertain me  
#1  
CA: howw do you wwant to be entertained  
#1  
CA: cause that might havve somethin to do wwith it  
#2  
CRONUS: sexually at the moment  
#2  
CRONUS: but i gavwe up on that a vwhile back  
#2  
CRONUS: nowv im just bored  
#2  
CRONUS: its to quiet  
#1  
CA: wwell i wwas sorta entertainin myself in that sense a moment ago  
#2  
CRONUS: is that so?  
#2  
CRONUS: hovwd that go  
#1  
CA: pretty fununtil i wwas interrupted  
#1  
CA: (fun until*)  
#2  
CRONUS: howv rude of me  
#1  
CA: oh please i knoww you dont mean that  
#2  
CRONUS: is there anything i could do to make it up to you fish sticks  
#2  
CRONUS: yea  
#2  
CRONUS: no  
#2  
CRONUS: i really dont  
#2  
CRONUS: haha i inturreped your alone time  
#1  
CA: yeah you did  
#2  
CRONUS: nowv if your done touchin yourself  
#2  
CRONUS: let me in, im outside your door  
#1  
CA: fine  
#1  
CA: givve me a minute  
#2  
CRONUS: hurry your ass up  
#2  
CRONUS: im bored  
#2  
CRONUS: im dying  
#2  
CRONUS: evwerythings so cold  
#2  
CRONUS: i see the light  
#1  
CA: fuck off youre already dead an so am i  
#2  
CRONUS: shh  
#2  
CRONUS: dying  
#2  
CRONUS: savwe me  
#1  
CA: *Begrudgingly getting up, he fixes his clothes a bit before halfheartedly letting the other troll in*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he dramatically draiped himself ovwer the other as soon as the door opened* its to late, im dead, good job  
#1  
CA: *Shoving him back, he walks in to sit at one end of the couch*  
#1  
CA: then i guess i havvent got to entertain you  
#2  
CRONUS: *he laughs softly and brushes himself off, vwalking ovwer to the couch and plops dowvn* vwhats got your panties in a tvwist princess  
#2  
CRONUS: are you that sexually frustrated kid?  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: come on, it cant be that bad  
#1  
CA: wwell noww its partially that uou callin me "princess"  
#1  
CA: an no i aint that sexually frustrated  
#2  
CRONUS: i lf the shoe fits  
#1  
CA: you just bother me  
#2  
CRONUS: if the*  
#2  
CRONUS: pfft. im great  
#2  
CRONUS: vwhat are you talking about  
#1  
CA: wwell you aint goin to listen to me evven if i explain it to you in detail  
#1  
CA: so theres no point  
#2  
CRONUS: nawv  
#2  
CRONUS: come on  
#2  
CRONUS: tell me  
#1  
CA: *Flicking his fins in mild irritation, he rests his head on the arm of the sofa*  
#1  
CA: i dont feel like it  
#1  
CA: wwhat do you wwant to do  
#2  
CRONUS: *he huffs and plops dowvn on eridans lap casually* i told you  
#2  
CRONUS: im bored  
#2  
CRONUS: so im gonna annoy you  
#1  
CA: an somehoww you dont get wwhy i prefer to avvoid you  
#2  
CRONUS: *he chuckles and lays his back on the others chest, poking his cheek * nope, not at apl  
#2  
CRONUS: all*  
#1  
CA: ...  
#1  
CA: do you wwant to pail or wwhat  
#2  
CRONUS: *he laughs loudly and rolls ovwer, setting his head in his heads* vwowv, you really knowv howv to vwoo a girl  
#2  
CRONUS: ten outta ten  
#1  
CA: im not tryin to wwoo you im just askin for the sake a clarification  
#2  
CRONUS: i dunno chief, can you handle me *he asks vwith a smirk, his laughs grovwin louder*  
#1  
CA: im sure i can  
#1  
CA: but its more of a question regardin if i really wwant to  
#2  
CRONUS: *he rolls his eyes and burys his face in eridans neck* sure ya do, an ass like this only comes around once in a blue moon  
#1  
CA: really cause it seems more like a daily occurrence  
#2  
CRONUS: pfft  
#2  
CRONUS: no idea vwhat your talking about *he snickers and runs his tongue ovwer his gills lightly*  
#1  
CA: *Tensing up very slightly, he pins his fins back against his head as his breath gets caught in his throat*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he snickers and presses his thumbs against his gills , keeping them pinned dowvn as he drags his teeth ovwer his neck *  
#1  
CA: *Inhaling in a somewhat shuddered breath, he grips at the fabric of his cape a little. Biting his lower lip a bit lightly, he tilts his head a little to one side*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he hums and happily attacks the newvly exposed skin , biting dowvn on the crook of his neck* see? im not the only one vwho likes it am i ?*he asks vwith a smirk, not expecting an ansvwer*  
#1  
CA: *Growling quietly in response to being bitten, he shifts a little to get more comfortable, holding his cape around himself very slightly*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he chuckles and backs up, standing up and brushes himself off.*vwell then, i suppose i dont vwant to bother ms princess for longer then i havwe ta*he smiles and grabs the cigarette from behind his fin and puts it in his mouth* i better be off*he says teasingly*  
#1  
CA: did i fuckin say you could leavve yet  
#1  
CA: *Glaring up at him, he flares his earfins very slightly*  
#2  
CRONUS: pfft, last time i checked i annoyed you *he rolls his eyes and starts heading to the door*your about as scary as a domestic bark beast  
#1  
CA: wwell maybe i changed my mind an decided to let you pail me but i guess forget it  
#1  
CA: you clearly aint interested  
#1  
CA: *Getting up, he heads for the ablution block*  
#2  
CRONUS: oh no, vwhat a loss. pailing you gets boring after a vwhile. i knowv your reactiona to vwell. ya need to change it up oncwv in a vwhile ya submissivwe lil shit *he shrugs and vwalks to the door*  
#1  
CA: oh i wwould but i dont enjoy it as much  
#1  
CA: in fact i dont enjoy dominatin at all really  
#2  
CRONUS: is that so?  
#1  
CA: yeah  
#2  
CRONUS: vwhat do you like thin  
#1  
CA: do you really evven care  
#2  
CRONUS: yea, i do  
#1  
CA: sure sure  
#1  
CA: i doubt that  
#2  
CRONUS: just tell me  
#1  
CA: as far as i can tell you dont givve a shit about me in regards to anythin but the fact that you get to fuck me  
#1  
CA: do it doesnt matter  
#1  
CA: *Cleaning himself up a bit, he then heads for his block*  
#1  
CA: just go awway  
#2  
CRONUS: *he huffs and vwalks infront of the door, blocking his vway*  
#2  
CRONUS: tell me  
#1  
CA: frankly you should already knoww  
#1  
CA: the fact that you dont says a lot  
#1  
CA: i dont wwant to tell you wwhat you should havve figured out on your owwn  
#2  
CRONUS: eridan ampora  
#2  
CRONUS: tell me nowv *he says seriously, his fins glareing subconsciously *  
#2  
CRONUS: flareing*  
#1  
CA: *Fins drooping slightly, he frowns, sighing softly as he then tried to shove past the other*  
#1  
CA: wwhats the point  
#2  
CRONUS: *he huffs and grabs eridans vwrists, pinning them to the vwall* because i care for you you piece of shit  
#2  
CRONUS: i vwant to make you happy  
#1  
CA: it doesnt seem like it  
#1  
CA: i mean IVV you actually mean that then i doubt i can make you happy  
#1  
CA: i dont think im good enough  
#2  
CRONUS: shut the fuck up. anyone vwould be honored to be vwith you *he hisses out sternly *  
#1  
CA: *Avoiding eye contact, his fins droop a bit further* if that wwas true then wwouldnt they be interested in me at all  
#2  
CRONUS: *he huffs and drops his hold on his vwrists, cupping his cheek softly and turns him to meet his eyes* there ignorance vwill cost them a amazing sea dvweller as there mate  
#1  
CA: but- you dont like that i dont change things up so much  
#1  
CA: im borin  
#1  
CA: *Shrinking in on himself a little, he stares downward*  
#2  
CRONUS: shh, i vwas playing vwith ya chief *he tilts his head back up and kisses his cheek* you are perfect, beautiful, stubborn as hell but pretty fucking hot vwhen you are  
#2  
CRONUS: your perfect eridan, dont be so hard on yourself  
#1  
CA: its hard not to be wwhen i feel like youre gettin tired a me so much a the time  
#2  
CRONUS: shh*he purrs out softly and vwraps his arms around his back, holding him close* im not gettin tired of you, i nevwer vwill  
#1  
CA: *Hesitating slightly, he then more or less clings to the other troll. Burying his face against Cronus's shoulder, he grips at the others shirt a little* then quit pretendin like you are....it scares me  
#2  
CRONUS: okay, okay, in sorry*he mumbles and picks him up, carrying him ovwer to the couch and sits dowvn, holding him close as he rubs his back*it okay babe, i gotcha  
#1  
CA: *Shifting to get more comfortable, he keeps himself pressed closely against the other*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he just holds on to him tightly , peppering small kisses ovwer anyvwhere he could reach*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *Slowly relaxing against the other, he soon begins trilling sofyly under his breath*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he slowvly lays him dowvn on his back, kissing g ovwer his cheeks and his neck* beautiful  
#1  
CA: *Sliding his hands up under the others shirt, trailing his fingertips up Cronus' back.*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he shivwers slightly at the cold hand and sucks softly on his neck, shifting a bit to get comfortable*  
#1  
CA: mmh...youre perfect  
#2  
CRONUS: im not *he shakes his head and tugs on his shirt* vwhy do you vwear so much h fucking clothes  
#1  
CA: *Craning his head back for the other, he laugh softly*  
#1  
CA: i alwways havve  
#1  
CA: an you are perfect  
#2  
CRONUS: *he just huffs * its annoying as fuck  
#2  
CRONUS: im not, and im fine vwith thatfor nowv just take off your clothes i svwear  
#1  
CA: wwell if youd like me to i can go an put somethin special for you  
#2  
CRONUS: is that so?  
#1  
CA: (*put on)  
#1  
CA: yeah  
#1  
CA: you knoww..somethin lacy  
#1  
CA: that doesnt covver much  
#2  
CRONUS: *he chuckles and nuzzles his cheek slightly * vwhy am i not surprised that you havwe that  
#1  
CA: cause youvve seen more than half a wwhat ivve got in my closet probably  
#2  
CRONUS: good point  
#1  
CA: *Smiling a little shyly, he ghosts his fingers over the gills along the others sides very briefly*  
#2  
CRONUS: (hey, i havwe to go to classes for like, tvwo hours. vwanna sub to this chat and continue? or if you havwe a kik or tumblr vwe can continue there ))  
#1  
CA: ((I'll wait for you to return, I may get sidetracked with holiday prep but I'll be back!))  
#2  
CRONUS: *he shudderz slightly and closes his eyes vwith a breathy sigh))  
#2  
CRONUS: **  
#2  
CRONUS: ((alright, cool! Thank you))  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: ((No problem))  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: ((I'll be on for a bit longer))  
#1  
CA: *Smiling a little to himself, he presses a few small kisses along the other trolls jaw*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he tilts his head up slightly, a quiet purr rumbleing from his chest *  
#1  
CA: ((alright))  
#1  
CA: do you wwant me to just get undressed for you here  
#1  
CA: or wwould you like to see me in the lingerie  
#2  
CRONUS: lingerie*he mumbles quietly and sits up*  
#1  
CA: *Shifting to get up, he flutters his earfins a little, pecking Cronus' cheek before actually getting to go wet to change into the lingerie as promised. He'd really sold it a little short, since the thin and someharabsparent fabric didn't actually cover him enough that he'd need to take it off later*  
#1  
CA: ((somewhat transparent**))  
#2  
CRONUS: *he followvs behind and freezes vwhen he sees him. his eyes narrowv and he slowvly movwes tovwards him, a small predatorial grin make its vway across his face * oh fuck yes  
#1  
CA: *Looking himself over quickly, his fins twitch a little as he heard the floorboards creak behind him. Face flushing faintly, he picks his clothes up off the floor simply for the sake of giving Cronus a bit of a show without being terribly obvious about knowing he was there*  
#2  
CRONUS: *his grin just growvs and he tackles eridan on the bed, leaning dowvn and kisses him deeply*  
#1  
CA: *Wrapping a leg around the others waist, he churrs deeply as he kisses the other eagerly in turn* 13:38:59

#2  
CRONUS: *he runs his hands ovwer his side before quickly throvwing his jacket and shirt off, quickly going back dowvn to kiss him*  
#1  
CA: *Moving his hands up to gingerly touch the others gills once again, he then moves a hand up to gently rub one of his earfins*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he purrs lowvly and flares his fins slightly to givwe him more access as he kisses dowvn his neck*  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *Trying to kiss the nearest of the others fins, he eventually settled on simply massaging them. Eyes slipping half-shut, he tries pressing himself a bit closer to the other troll*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.

 

Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he makes a small cricketing sound as his fins vwhere touched and sucks a small mark before leavwing marks all ovwer his neck*  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *Churring deeply, he rolls his hips up against Cronus', encouraged by the response he'd gotten*  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he moans quietly and grinds his hips back dowvn, his bulge unsheathing and pushing against his right pants* f-fuck chief, vwarn a guy before you all up and grind on them  
#1  
CA: *Laughing a little to himself, he gives a small pleasured moan in return, wrapping his legs around the others waist now*  
#1  
CA: o-oh ill certainly keep that in mind  
#1  
CA: for noww though im thinkin its about time you took off your pants  
#2  
CRONUS: *he nods and makes his vway out of the others legs ,slipping his pants off and looks dowvn at him*fuck kid, im going to fuckin destroy you*he says vwith a smirk*  
#1  
CA: *Arching a brow, he splays himself out for the other*  
#1  
CA: wwell i certainly hope so cause thats exactly wwhat i wwant  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he chuckles and pounces on him, nipping and sucking on his neck as he movwes a hand dowvn, paint him teasingly slowv*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *Almost whimpering in response, he presses up into the contact as best he can. It wasn't too difficult to tell that he was starting to get just a little impatient*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he chuckles and movwes his hips dowvn to grind his bulge dowvn against him* vwhats the matter chief? eager ?  
#1  
CA: *Fins quivering a little in excitement, he grinds up against the other in turn, a very small growl bubbling up from his chest merry in frustration at being teased like this* y-yes....vvery  
#2  
CRONUS: uh uh. you do not get to growvl ate or i vwill make it to vwhere you cant utter a single sound from that pretty lil mouth *hesays in vwarning, nipping at his neck*  
#1  
CA: *This only made him shudder a little, since he's entertained the thought of having someone choke him with his scarf a couple times before, though he'd never openly admit that.*  
#1  
CA: c-come on cro~  
#2  
CRONUS: quiet eridan. this is your last vwarning *he growvls lowvly, pressing his thumbs against his gills again* or maybe thats vwhat you vwant, isnt it? you vwant to be choked , dont you?  
#1  
CA: *Gasping a little, his face flushes a deep violet, this being a fair enough giveaway even if he didn't actually answer*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he just laughs quietly ,not mockingly but actually surprised laughter.*you got it babe~*he says vwith a small smirk and reaches ovwer to grab the blue scarf, carefully vwrapping it around his neck once* hit my arm tvwice if its to much okay?  
#1  
CA: *Nodding a little, he bites his lip very briefly - unable to help but feel a little bit embarrassed - though he did shift to get a little more comfortable, while also making it easier for the other to fix his scarf into the right place*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he just smiles softly and leans dowvn to kiss him reassuringly *  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *Relaxing slightly, he closes his eyes, pressing into the kiss a little as he decided to let the other troll do as he pleased*  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he grabs hold if the ends of the scarf and pulled, slowvly increasing pressure as he slips his bulge in slowvly*mmm~  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: *Gaping a little, he practically melts beneath the other, his eyes rolling back very slightly for a moment. If not for the fact that he'd decided to force himself to keep quiet for now, he'd have moaned fairly loudly*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he groans quietly and rocked his hips slowvly, gradually picking up speed. he pulls a little tighter and leans dowvn to nibble on a fin softly *  
#1  
CA: *Shuddering a little in response to the attention to his fun, he meets the others rhythm as he moves up against him in turn now. Though he didn't want to, he was finding that he might want a break from being choked for the time being at least, even though he did very much enjoy it, so, as told, he halfheartedly hit the others arm twice after another moment or so*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he instantly lets go, leaning dowvn to kiss his jawv lightly*you okay babe?*he asks concerned , movwing his hips a little clgastr *  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *Nodding, he responds a little quietly, rolling his hips just a little slower for a moment* yeah 'm fine cro  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he nods and leans dowvn, kissing him softly *good*he coos and nuzzles his cheek, movwing his hips a little quicker *  
#1  
CA: *Groaning softly in pleasure, he moves his hands up to the others shoulders. Pressing a few small kisses along the others cheek before moving to lightly suck on one of his fins, he hums softly*  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he moans quietly and closes his eyes*h-hey, carefull , those rare a fuck lot more sensitivwe then yours*he mumbles and runs his hands dowvn his sides*  
#1  
CA: *Smiling a little, he withdraws briefly to press a small kiss to the one*  
#1  
CA: do you not wwant me to do that cro  
#1  
CA: is there somethin youd like better  
#2  
CRONUS: i dont mind, just be carefull. ivwe made it this far vwithout piercing on, i dont vwant to start nowv *he huffs halfheartedly* it then again, im alvways a sycker for pain*he says vwith a small chuckle*  
#1  
CA: ill only bite you if you wwant me to  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *Flicking his tongue across the one of Cronus' fins, he then takes it into his mouth once again and resumes sucking on it, licking it every so often*  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *his eyes flutter close and his hips movwe faster in response, looking for eridans selvweet spot vwhich each thrust*  
#1  
CA: *Withdrawing a little hastily from the others fin as soon as Cronus found his sweet spot, he grits his teeth a little. Inhaling a bit sharply and grinding up against him rather fervently. Cursing softly, he presses his face to the others hair*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he moans quietly and grabs on to the scarf and pulls, not enough to restrict breathing but enough to make it difficult *mmm~ f-fuck  
#1  
CA: *Fluttering his fins very slightly, he groans quietly, his nook tightening around the others bulge, he hisses softly - he didn't want to climax already*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he moans quietly at the feeling he givwes a hard thrust*i-i told ya chief, im going to destroy you. once you cum your not gonna stop* he says vwith a small smirk*  
#1  
CA: *Pressing his face to the others shoulder, he grinds against the other a bit more desperately* sh-shit~ i dont wwant to stop~  
#2  
CRONUS: *he nods and kisses his cheek softly bebiteing dowvn on his fin. not enough to pierce the delicate membrane and starts thrusting his hips roughly *  
#1  
CA: *Choking back a loud moan, he climaxes almost immediately at that. Lightly scratching the others shoulders, he tenses up slightly for a moment before he began moving once again*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he lets out a vwarbling moan and keeps his hips steady, vworking him through his orgasm before biteing doan at the crook of his neck and thrusts his hips mercilessly*  
#1  
CA: *Though he was hardly able to actually speak since he was a little overwhelmed at this point, he speaks in what was really a low hiss - he wanted to try something he'd also never mentioned sort of being into, for now not caring if Cronus were to judge him for it* i wwant you to fill me cro~  
#2  
CRONUS: *he opens his eyes and looks dowvn at him* y-you sure kid? i -i havwe a hell of a lot more material then you do *he says breathlessly*  
#1  
CA: *Nodding quickly, he grasps at one of Cronus' horns* if i wwasnt sure i wwouldnt be askin  
#2  
CRONUS: *he moans lowvly and grabs on to his shoulders , holding on tightly as he givwes a couple more thrusts and holds his hips close as he cums deep inside, enough to fill a bucket by himself *f-fuck eridan *he moans and hangs his head dowvn, catching his breath*  
#1  
CA: *Gasping sharply, he winces a little in pained response, but he didn't dare actually make any noises to let it be known that it hurt at all. Fins flaring a little involunrarily, he freezes up somewhat. Blushing very deeply, he lowers his earfins a little after a moment*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he nuzzles his cheek after a second and runs his tongue ovwer his fin lightly as he keeps his hips close*are you okay?  
#1  
CA: *Breathing heavily, he hesitates a little before actually responding, hands shaking a little* y-yeah  
#1  
CA: i think im fine  
#2  
CRONUS: *he nods and runs his tongue ovwer his fin a fewv times before slowvly starting to pull out*f-fuck  
#1  
CA: *Groaning softly, he pulls Cronus a bit closer afterward, shivering as he felt the others material drain from his nook now*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he vwraps his arms around him tightly, pulling him close to his chest as he runs a hand through his hair *  
#2  
CRONUS: fuck chief, you do so fucking vwell  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: *Trilling softly, he tilts his head into the others hand, fins fluttering a little*  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he nuzzles his cheek and vwraps a leg around him protectivwelty*heh. someone is cute after sex  
#1  
CA: mm...flushed for you cro  
#1  
CA: *Raising a hand to run his fingers through the others hair a little, he smiles ever so slightly to himself*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he looks dowvn at him and leans up into the touch vwith a small small purr, staying quiet*  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *Pressing a few quick kisses to the others collar bones, he fans his earfins a little*  
#1  
CA: youre so hot cro  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he hums and tilts his head back to givwe him more room, massaging a fin betvween his fingers* shhh, your the hot one babe  
#1  
CA: oh come on just take the compliment  
#2  
CRONUS: no can do kud  
#2  
CRONUS: kid*  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *Trailing kisses up his neck and along his jaw, he nips the others jaw lightly*  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: wwell too bad cause i think youre the hot one  
#2  
CRONUS: *he chirps quietly and tilts his head back* wv- vwhatcha doing there kitten?  
#1  
CA: *Burying his face against the crook of the others neck, he churrs softly*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he coos softly in response and holds him closer* that did not ansvwer my question at all lovwe  
#1  
CA: i knoww  
#1  
CA: i dont really knoww wwhat im doin  
#1  
CA: i just wwant to cuddle really  
#2  
CRONUS: then let me cuddle the fuck out of yoy  
#1  
CA: wwell gee aint i spoiled  
#1  
CA: *laughing quietly, he pecks the others cheek*  
#2  
CRONUS: *he rolls his eyes and pecks his cheek softly back *shoooioosh  
#1  
CA: alright fine  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *Fluttering his fins a little, he pulls a blanket over them both*  
#1  
CA: just come on an cuddle me then  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: you knowv  
#2  
CRONUS: its cute howv little control you havwe ovwer your fins  
#1  
CA: wwell most the time i can control them pretty wwell other than wwhen im mad  
#1  
CA: its just around you that i cant  
#2  
CRONUS: avwwv  
#2  
CRONUS: lil eri is flustered around me  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: *zelrolling his eyes, he hides his face a bit*  
#1  
CA: wwhy wwouldnt i be  
#1  
CA: *rolling)  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: avwwv  
#2  
CRONUS: your adorable  
#1  
CA: you flatter me  
#2  
CRONUS: so cute  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: *Blushing deeply, he grins a little, absently tracing over the others chest with his fingertips*  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he shudders slightly and closes his eyes * your adorible  
#1  
CA: im glad you think so  
#2  
CRONUS: ...  
#2  
CRONUS: your mine  
#1  
CA: a course i am  
#2  
CRONUS: promise?  
#1  
CA: i swwear im yours  
#2  
CRONUS: *he givwes a small sigh of relief and kisses the tip of a horn *  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: *Looking up at him again after a moment, he smiles at him like a bit of an idiot*  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he laughs quietly and givwes a toothy grin back*  
#1  
CA: you should knoww youre the only one wwhos really seen me smile  
#2  
CRONUS: you knowv you should do it more often  
#2  
CRONUS: its fucking beautiful  
#1  
CA: wwell if i did that it wwouldnt be special  
#1  
CA: a course I might smile more for you though  
#2  
CRONUS: please?  
#2  
CRONUS: your smile makes my day  
#1  
CA: *Kissing the other quickly, he flashes a grin*  
#1  
CA: alright  
#1  
CA: ill smile more for you  
#2  
Cronus's connection timed out.  
#1  
CA: *Fins fluttering a little, he cuddles a little closer to the other troll* 20:40:05

#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: *he smiles and kisses his head softly, curling up around the others form*  
#1  
CA: you knoww im sorta glad wwe did this in here instead a on the couch...id havve a hard time explainin the stains to kar on movvie night  
#2  
CRONUS: ...  
#2  
CRONUS: lets do it on the couch  
#1  
CA: wwh- really  
#1  
CA: *Fins flaring a little, the tips become somewhat flushed*  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#1  
CA: if wwe do i expect you to showw up for movvie night too  
#1  
CA: ((shit I'm passing out, I've got a super early class tomorrow too so I should probably go. this was a lot of fun though, have a good night. happy holidays))  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#2  
CRONUS: ((night!!))  
SATURDAY 17 DECEMBER 2016  
#2  
C


	4. Chapter 4

Humanstuck!Your brother(or son)!younger!10!mute! [Karkat] joined chat. 09:15:45

#2  
Karkat: (TW:mentions of abuse and neglect)


	5. Chapter 5

he was always one of the main attractions at the zoo, a rare naga he was due to the color of his tail which was a strange crystal red color. he was never seen as a person only known as an animal amongst the others creatures as well. he could talk quite clearly and had normal emotions, although the joy he used to feel when he was free had dulled overtime as at the moment he was up in one of the complimentary trees that rested in his habitat. he thought it would be just a regular boring day but was taken aback as you were thrown into the large habitat that Karkat had to call home for the rest of his life. he kept himself hidden as he stared at you, another naga (or mythical creature), you looked familiar to him and he didn’t know why.


	6. Chapter 6

n heat!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: -Karkat had been cooped up in his block for almost a week now. He didnt respond to any messages, answer any calls, he completely cut himself off from everyone else. That is what he thought, but, he was unaware he had left his door unlocked by mistake. Inside, Karkat was clinging to a pillow, whining and whimpering to himself as he squirmed uncomfortably. He was producing a heavy amount of pheromones, which could easily be scented just outside his door-


	7. Chapter 7

serenading you!caligulasAquarium [] joined chat. 11:29:50

#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: -even though everyone was asleep, eridan wasnt. he was standing in front of your house, below the window that belonged to your bedroom. he had a guitar, which he borrowed from cronus, in his hand. he had only really had a few lessons, so it wasnt too good, but at least the singing was pretty alright. even though his choice on songs were a bit... strange. he was singing christmas carols, probably also learned from cronus since it was around the time. he himself didnt know anything about human holidays, or anything human really, but his dancestor did, so that was great and all. plucking at the strings of his guitar, he began to sing, but then discovered his guitar wasnt strummed, so he went to work at that first. after a few minutes, at last he could play. so he did. it wasnt the best, and neighbours were waking up and turning their lights on left and right, but he didnt seem to mind. it probably would have been better for everyone if it wasnt so cold, but again, though eridans fins and fingertips were freezing (and admittedly, started to really hurt with every note that he played), he again didnt mind-


	8. Chapter 8

This is a paragraph style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
your roomate!wearing lingerie!Kankri(+ for prompt) [] joined chat.  
#1  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#1  
CRONUS: +  
#2  
Kankri: Kankri was in his room, trying out some things he had bought for himself. But he didn't realize he hadn't shut his door all the way, and it had drifted open just a couple of inches. He was too caught up in the lingerie he was trying on, purring as he runs his fingers over the soft fabric. He then puts on the little collar he bought, smiling as he looks at himself in his mirror.  
#1  
CRONUS: cronus sighs and heads off for his room , stopping vwhen he sawv the barely dressed kankri and licks his lips, slowvly pushing the door open quietly  
#2  
Kankri: At first Kankri doesn't notice you there, just looking at his reflection. When he turns towards his bed, he freezes up, seeing you standing in his open door. His face flushes and he grabs a blanket to cover himself, pretty embarrassed now. "Hello there.."  
#1  
CRONUS: "dont stop on the account of me babe, im just enjoying the showv"cronus hums and slowvly vwalks tovwards you, grabbing the blanket and sets it to the side  
#2  
Kankri: "Not too much of a show going on here, Cronus." He backs off a bit, huffing when you grab the blanket away from him. He crosses his arms and looks away, chewing on his lip.  
#1  
CRONUS: "mm, maybe your not seenin the same thing im seein. because vwhat i see is my incredibly attractivwe roommate vwearing clothing that fits his form perfectly . "he purrs out smoothly, his fins pushed flushed his head to hide the purple blush as he runs his fingers ovwer the collar "vwhos are ya chief?"  
#2  
Kankri: Kankri makes a little flustered sound in response to your comment, not knowing what to say. He stays still as fingers run over his collar, the little bell on it making noise. "No one, yet." He mumbles softly, glancing at you.  
#1  
CRONUS: "perfect " cronus coos and flicks the bell, putting a finger under your chin to tilt your head up and leans forvward and kisses you softly  
#2  
Kankri: "And why is that?" Kankri lets you tilt his head up, and he purrs as he kisses you back. "Mm..."  
#1  
CRONUS: cronus pulls back after a second , vwrapping his other arm around your vwaist to pull you closer "because unless you havwe any objections, im gonna make you mine"  
#2  
Kankri: Purring still as you pull back, Kankri loops his arms around your neck. "I have no objections." He smiles shyly, nipping at you playfully.  
#1  
CRONUS: cronus smiles and leans dowvn, nuzzling your cheek for a brief moment before picking you up and holding you against a vwall, pressing small kisses ovwer your neck lightly  
#2  
Kankri: He nuzzles back and purrs, hanging on as he was picked up. Blushing as he was pressed to the wall, Kankri tilts his head back to expose his neck to you. "Cronus~"  
#1  
CRONUS: cronus coos softly as praise vwhen you tilt your head and eagerly takes advwantage of it, pressing open mouthed kisses before stopping at your pulse point and starts sucking lightly  
#2  
Kankri: Letting out a pleased whine as you praise him, relaxing at the little kisses. Then, as you suck where his pulse was, he lets out a breath, his eyes falling shut.  
#1  
CRONUS: he chirrs quietly and runs a hand dowvn your side, feeling the different texture of the fabric and your clothing " you look good babe, but you knowv vwhat vwould look better ?" he asks and nips dowvn softly  
#2  
Kankri: Kankri shivers, pressing closer to you as you run his hand over what little clothing he wore. "Hn..what..?" He murmurs, nipping back at you.  
#1  
CRONUS: "you naked except for the collar , on the bed and your legs spread so i can fuck you till the only thing you can you can say is my name"cronus purrs out next to your ear and massages your hip in his hand  
#2  
Kankri: He shivers and groans at the thought, nuzzling his face into your neck. "P-please..." He presses kisses to your neck, pressing close to you.  
#1  
CRONUS: "you vwill havwe a chance to kiss me all ya like, for nowv, let me ravwish you "cronus says and sets you dowvn carefully " and start begging yet chief, the fun has just begun " 20:23:19

#2  
Kankri: Kankri lays where you set him, spreading his legs in a nice display. "Cronus, please..I'll do anything, just please.."  
#1  
CRONUS: cronus sits dowvn betvween your legs and runs his fingers up and dowvn the inside of your thighs"mm, vwhy should i babe?"  
#2  
your roomate!wearing lingerie!Kankri(+ for prompt)'s connection timed out.  
#1  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#2  
your roomate!wearing lingerie!Kankri(+ for prompt) [] joined chat.  
SUNDAY 20 NOVEMBER 2016  
#2  
your roomate!wearing lingerie!Kankri(+ for prompt) [] disconnected.


	9. Chapter 9

his is a paragraph style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
Mafiastuck!caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
CA: Eridan knew it was very easy for this to go south. But he wasn't going to chicken out now. Not after all the work he had put into this. He had to follow through. He was so close to the top, he couldn't give up now. 

Being the underboss had it’s perks, but soon he'd be in charge. Soon. But this had to be carefully planned. Killing the boss was a risky move to say that least. If this went south, Eridan was dead. So he had waited, and waited, and waited. And plotted. Now, he and the boss were alone. Well, mostly, other than a couple of buddies of his who were in on it, guarding outside. 

A fake meeting had been set up. They were supposed to be meeting the don of another family. But that was all a cover up. The other family would have a murder pinned on them pretty soon. “Don't wworry, I'm sure they'll be here soon.” This meeting was about to get bloody. ((Okay don't worry about matching the length of this. But like, if you wanna be the boss, one of Eridan's friends outside, or someone from another family, that would be cool, but I'm not sure how that last one would work, but yeah)) 23:39:59

#1  
The Signless [♋] joined chat.  
#1  
The Signless [♋] disconnected.  
#2  
Mafiastuck!caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.


	10. Chapter 10

Menu  
Hide/show:   
SATURDAY 19 NOVEMBER 2016  
*  
This is a script style chat. NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
nuclear fallout AU! (+ for prompt) Bro [BRO] joined chat.  
#1  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#1  
CRONUS: +  
#2  
BRO: *Ah, the year was 2286, two hundred years after bombs were dropped on the USA and leaving it a wasteland of radiation as well as mutated creatures/people/plants, and Derek Strider was just your typical 26-year-old mercenary. An ex-addict and raider, Derek found solace in one place: Goodneighbor. Now, say what you will about the town, but Goodneighbor never lacked in excitement. Sure, there was crime, drugs, and hookers, but that's what made him love it so damn much. He spent his nights drinking himself blind in The Third Rail, allowing any client to hire him only if they paid up front. 200 caps was his asking price. No persuading him to lower it. As he sat in the backroom of The Third Rail, downing a glass of whiskey, he looked up at the person who had walked in.* So, you wanna hire me? 18:15:32

#1  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.  
#2  
nuclear fallout AU! (+ for prompt) Bro [BRO] disconnected.  
TUESDAY 22 NOVEMBER 2016


	11. Chapter 11

Depressed!caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: He is the short fat Eridan Ampora. In his universe, he was not hatched to be tall or svelte. Nope, he's short and fat. He's an angry little pufferfish and "Napoleon Complex" doesn't even begin to cover it. In fact Troll Napoleon is one of his heroes (except for the whole part where he stupidly gets himself and his whole army killed). The first hint he'd dropped was in a memo. A file labeled logswwithmyself.txt. It was literally that, Him just typing to himself. About how Feferi left. About how no one messaged him of their own accord and he began to cease seeking their attention. About how he was always alone on his big ship in the middle of the ocean. Slowly the logs showed a deep spiral into depression- not that anyone read it, so nobody knew- and eventually him saying he barely had the energy to hunt for Feferi's lusus anymore. He had kept the job of course, even for all his talk he wouldn't commit mass genocide. Never once was he thanked for it, either. Risking his sanity for everyone else to live. Not once. Isolated and lonely, he began a decent into madness. Well, perhaps not madness. That was a bit of an exaggeration. He stopped eating. Whatever he did eat was thrown up a while later. His Hive Ship fell into awful disrepair, holes broken into the floors, rafter beams are broken and falling, and The wires corroded, leaving he only light as what comes in naturally through the small portholes. Scores are left in the walls from his fury, but those were old, and much newer were the streaks of blood across them. He stopped contacting anyone, afraid that his cry for help had been misinterpreted into him 'just complaining' again. Nothing coming from him was ever genuine to his 'friends' anymore. A compliment was desperation, criticism of any kind was him scrutinizing. It's been that way for 3 sweeps, it had started when he was six. Yet with all his issues, no matter how hard, he hauls himself out of his reprecoon, showered, dressed himself, swiped on eyeliner (of course he wears makeup. those lines don't happen naturally) occasionally lip gloss, and all of his rings. The last things to be dawned are his cape and harpoon, and He's gone again to feed the beast that has consumed his life. No one knows but him, but the suicide rate of Orphaners is 90%. The other ten manage to kill themselves indirectly. Each Lusus he kills to feed that monster is a grub who won't survive. The death of someone- possibly like him- is caused by his hand, even if indirectly. He's found himself like that too, coming home with not-completely-accidental wounds. He usually patches himself up after sitting on the floor for a good half hour. He cleans the best he can, and sits on his sleeping palate, the point of Ahibab between quivering, glossed lips, and at the roof of his mouth and ringed fingers trembling on the trigger. Everyone would be happier, if they even ever noticed. Again he would think of the beast and his duty to it, and push the tip away before curling on his side and crying until he physically has to stop. Today was one of those days. He straightens himself out, glancing at the pile of communication devices in the corner of the room. Still trembling, he crawls into his coon and an unrestful sleep. Tomorrow would be the same. It was always the same.  
#2  
CRONUS: ((pardon if my first reply is terrible, it takes me a bit to get in to the swing of things))  
#1  
CA: ((It's fine  
#2  
CRONUS: cronus vwalks ovwer t eridans doowv, dawvning his leather jacket and a grin. he knocks on the door loudly, trying to vwake the sleeping troll inside "hey cheif! come one, vwe got a busy day, shit to do, ladys to svwoon "  
#1  
CA: "Go away." Comes the answer from within, Eridan curling farther into his blanket. "I ain't got nothin to do today, so how about you shove it?" he grumbles.  
#2  
CRONUS: cronus huffs and uses his spare key to open the door dramatically "vwasnt a question kid, your gettin up and vwere doin something "he says vwalking ovwer to the curled up for and crouches dowvn, poking his shoulder "im not leavwing till you get up"  
#1  
CA: "then your gonna be here a while." He rolls over, facing away from him. "How did you even get into my room? It was locked."  
#2  
CRONUS: "i made a spare for times such as theses. im not an idiot kid, im not gonna leavwe you alone vwith your thoughts for more then a fewv days. i knowv the kinda shit that goes through your head and im not gonna let you do anything stupid "he hums and sits dowvn, poking the back of eridans head" nowv get up" 23:21:08

#1  
Depressed!caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CRONUS: ((still here


	12. Chapter 12

his is a script style chat. Please keep this chat safe for work.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: BLINKING AWAKE KARKAT COULD SMELL THE DAMP EARTHY SCENT OF A FOREST. HIS BODY ACHED AND IT WAS OBVIOUS HE WAS LAYING ON THE GROUND AS HE SAT UP AND LET OUT A GRUNT. SLOWLY STANDING UP HE SWAYED ON HIS FEET AS HE GLANCED AROUND TO TRY AND SEE WHERE HE WAS. ONLY TO REALISE THAT HE HAD NO IDEA WHERE OR WHO HE WAS. HEARING A TWIG SNAP BEHIND HIM HE TURNED QUICKLY, TAKING A FEW STEPS BACK HE GROWLED SOFTLY. "WHO ARE YOU?"  
#1  
TA: 2ollux 2topped dead iin hii2 track2. he had 2worn that thii2 wa2 hii2 good friiend karkat. why diid he not remember hiim? "KK, iit'2 ju2t me. your friiend? 2ollux captor?"  
#2  
CG: Karkat backs up another step and glares, wary of the new arrival "WHO THE FUCK IS KK. I DONT HAVE FRIENDS" He hisses out and lowers his ears  
#1  
TA: "YOU are KK. karkat vanta2. you have friiend2, eleven of them two be exact. and you don't need two back up, ii'm not goiing two do 2hiit two you." 2ollux griit hii2 teeth, tryiing 2o very hard not two make any rude remark2, that could po22iibly 2care karkat even more.  
#2  
CG: karkat looks around him and narrows his eyes, shifting nervously "YOU HAVE THE WRONG TROLL,. LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BACK TO WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM"  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas 's connection timed out.  
#1  
TA: 2ollux groan2. what the fuck had even happened two hiim? iit wa2 fru2tratiing beyond beliief. "fiine, keep beiing liike that. ii don't liive that far away, feel free two go there whenever you feel liike beiing your2elf agaiin." he hii22ed, before turniing around two walk back two hii2 hiive.  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat looks around again and whines softly, struggling to figure out why he couldnt remember anything. he mumbles before slowly trailing behind the other  
#1  
TA: after heariing hiim walkiing behiind hiim, he let out a quiiet 2iigh. he wa2 confu2ed, but reliieved that he at lea2t hadn't forgotten how two talk or 2omethiing liike that.  
#2  
CG: Karkat slowly trails behind him, not sure what to think about him ."Where are you going"  
#1  
TA: "back two my hiive." 2ollux 2aiid 2iimply. 2tiill keepiing hii2 gaze forward2.  
#2  
CG: "Oh"He says quietly and walked a little closer, poking on of solluxs horns "Why do you have four horns"  
#2  
CG: ((im still here. my internets fucking up -_-  
#1  
TA: "ii wa2 hatched that way. two of everythiing." he glanced back at hiim. "why are your horn2 2o nubby?"  
#1  
TA: (( it's cool, dude. don't worry. i'm not leaving. ))  
#2  
CG: "Everything?"He asks curiously and trots next to him "What?"he asks and moves a hand up to his head, feeling them "Oh... uh... i dont know"  
#1  
TA: "ye2. everythiing. that'2 what ii ju2t 2aiid." he pau2ed. "and ii know you don't. you don't know becau2e of the 2ame rea2on why ii don't know."  
#2  
CG: Karkat looked at sollux a little puzzled and runs a hand through his hair"Why are your glasses two diffrent colors?"  
#1  
TA: "becau2e ii want them two be." he 2iighed. "ii can take them off, but there wouldn't be much diifference."  
#2  
CG: "What do you mean?"He asks and pokes the glasses  
#2  
CG: ((If it says i disconnected it lies.im subbed to this chat so i might not come back right away but im still here. wah~  
#1  
TA: (( alright. thank you for the info. ))  
#1  
TA: 2ollux take2 off hii2 gla22e2, and 2tare2 down at karkat. "2ee what ii mean now?"  
#2  
CG: Karkat stares and pokes under solluxs eye 'Holy shit, there beautiful "He mumbles absentmindedly  
#1  
TA: 2ollux'2 eye2 wiidened ever 2o 2liightly. "that ii2 the fiir2t tiime ii have ever heard you compliiment anyone. wow. but thank2, ii gue22?"  
#2  
CG: Karkat raises a brow and tilts his head"Why dont i compliment anyone?"  
#1  
TA: "to be hone2t, ii have no iidea. you were a 2houty, a22hole, wiith a weiird 'II AM YOUR GOD' thiing goiing on."  
#2  
CG: "Oh" He frowns and looks down, slowing his gate so he was behind sollux, staying quiet  
#1  
TA: "ii have no iidea what happened two you, but you 2eem 2o much more.. ea2y two talk two? before, our conver2atiion2 mo2tly con2ii2ted of backhanded iin2ult2 and rude 2lur2." he 2iighed.  
#2  
CG: His frown grows and he looks down "Sorry i guess, you dont seem like you deserved that"  
#1  
TA: "actually, ii probably diid. whatever you thiink of me now, ii wa2, and 2tiill am, an a22hole two. and ii ju2t have two 2ay thii2, your voiice ii2 actually really niice when you're not 2houtiing all the tiime." 2ollux fla2hed hiim a 2miile.  
#2  
CG: Karkat looks back at him and gives a small smile "Thanks? my throat feels all scratchy though, like ive been yelling at the top of my lungs "He shrugs and rubs his neck "You look nice when you smile"  
#1  
TA: "you do two. and of cour2e your throat feel2 2cratchy, you couldn't one down your voiice iif you triied a couple of hour2 ago." he placed hii2 gla22e2 back onto hii2 face.  
#2  
CG: He shrugs and looks in front of them "Are we there yet? i just wanna curl up and sleep"  
#1  
TA: "oh yeah. you need two 2leep really bad. ii ju2t hope you can actually do iit. and we're almo2t there." he pau2ed two thiink for a biit, before 2toppiing and turniing two face karkat. "ii know away that we can get there quiicker though."  
#2  
CG: "Why wouldnt i be able to sleep?"He asks and tilts his head "And how do we get there quicker?"  
#1  
TA: "you apparently had 2ome kiind of iin2omniia, due two a ma22iive amount of horrorterror2." there were crackliing comiing from behiind hii2 gla22e2. "and. we're goiing two fly."  
#2  
CG: He furrows his eyebrows as he thinks for a second before jumps back at the sound "what the fuck is that sound?! and how the fuck are we going to fly"  
#1  
TA: "calm down. the crackliing ii2 from what'2 called p2iioniic2. a liittle abiiliity that ii ju2t happen two po22e22." wow, he had no iidea, but 2omehow he felt the 2liighte2t biit cool. of cour2e, he wa2 2tiill a pathetiic liittle 2hiit, but at lea2t he wa2 a pathetiic liittle 2hiit wiith power2.  
#2  
CG: He narrows his eyes and backs up a bit as he stares at sollux nervously "How do i know your not going to hurt me"  
#1  
TA: "you're my friiend. ii wouldn't hurt you even iif ii wanted two for 2ome 2trange rea2on." hii2 face held a calm and rea22uriing expre22iion. 2omethiing that he diidn't have often at all.  
#2  
CG: "friend. right. of course "He sighs and moves back to solluxs side, standing closer then necessary but not caring "So how do we fly?"  
#1  
TA: 2ollux piicked hiim up, holdiing hiim clo2e. "2orry about thii2. ii ju2t can't have you falliing." and there they go, up iin the aiir.  
#2  
CG: Karkat yelps and immidently starts squirming before looking down and freezes , scrambling on to hold on to sollux tightly "F-fuck! No! to high!"He crys out and burys his face in solluxs chest  
#1  
TA: "yeaahh.. never look down, and hold on tiight." he tiightened hii2 griip on karkat, a2 he began makiing hii2 way two hii2 hiive2tem.  
#2  
CG: He nods quickly and holds on to sollux tightly, keeping his face buried in his shirt  
#1  
TA: a liittle later, they arriive. thii2 mu2t have been the fiir2t tiime he had brought a friiend over. 2ollux gently put hiim down. "and we're here. iin my me22y, me22y room."  
#2  
CG: He trembles slightly as his feet touch the ground, holding on to sollux for support "Why is it so fucking messy"  
#1  
TA: "becau2e ii never clean iit. two bu2y wiith tother thiing2." he patted karkat'2 back, tryiing two calm hiim down.  
#1  
TA: other*  
#1  
TA: (( tother? ))  
#2  
CG: He nods and slowly stands up, stretching with a groan "like what?"  
#1  
TA: "computer, mo2tly." he 2hrug2.  
#2  
CG: he raises a eyebrow "You like to play on computers?"He asks and picks his way through the mess, trying to find a spot to lay  
#1  
TA: "actually, no. ii hack. ii hack and program."  
#2  
CG: "Wait what? you do?"he asks and sits down on something that resembled a pile  
#1  
TA: "ye2. ye2 ii do. al2o, niice piile you found." he 2at down on the floor. "actually, ii acciidentally 2ent you a fiile that would explode your computer once."  
#2  
CG: He furrows his eyebrows and glares"Why the fuck would you do that?!"  
#1  
TA: "ii 2aiid 'acciidentally'. and ii told you not two cliick iit. but gue22 what? you diid anyway." he return2 the glare.  
#2  
CG: "Because i was probably curious on what the fuck it was"He huffs "Why the fuck would you even make a thing like that?"  
#1  
TA: "practii2e." he 2hrug2 once agaiin. "al2o, ii2 that a liittle more KK pokiing out there?" he mock2. actually pretty happy that hii2 friiend wa2 2lowly but 2urely turniing back two hii2 normal 2elf.  
#2  
CG: "Shut the fuck up" He huffs and bats a hand directed at sollux, curling up into a tight ball and closes his eyes  
#1  
TA: "yup. and there wa2 even more apparently." he griinned. "2leep well KK."  
#2  
CG: He grumbles and flips sollux off before pulling his hand to his chest and giving a frustrated groan  
#1  
TA: "fuck you two." 2ollux lay2 down on the floor, feeliing tiired after 2eeiing karkat tryiing two 2leep. not long after, he wa2 out liike a liight.  
#2  
CG: Karkat sits up after a few minuites of not being able to sleep and looks down at sollux, slowly moving off the pile and nuzzles into his chest quietly  
#1  
TA: 2ollux wa2 2tiill a2leep, lettiing out the 2ofte2t and quiiete2t of 2nore2.  
#2  
CG: Karkat sighs and nuzzles into the warmth, closeing his eyes and slowly falls asleep  
#1  
TA: later iin the morniing, 2ollux wake2 up. at fiir2t a liittle 2tartled after fiindiing out that karkat had fallen a2leep on hii2 che2t, but calmiing down only 2econd2 later.  
#2  
CG: Karkat just snuggles closer when he felt -Sollux moving , s faint purr rumbleing from his chest  
#1  
TA: oh gog, now he'2 purriing. who knew 2houty could be thii2 peaceful when he wa2 2leepiing? "morniing KK."  
#2  
CG: Karkat jumps at the sound and sits up quickly, looking around the room before his eyes settle on Sollux "mornin"He yawns and rubs his eyes  
#1  
TA: "how diid you 2leep?" he 2iit2 up, now that he actually ha2 the chance.  
#2  
CG: "Fine"he mumbled and streaches out"You?"  
#1  
TA: "eh, iit wa2 ok. niice wakiing up two fiind a 2leepiing KK on your che2t." he yawn2, hii2 mouth then 2ettliing on a griin.  
#2  
CG: He looks away, a light red tinging his cheeks"Shut the fuck up"  
#1  
TA: "and why 2hould ii?" he lean2 a 2liight biit clo2er two hiim. "and what ii2 that? am ii 2en2iing KK beiing a liittle flu2tered?"  
#2  
CG: His cheeks go darker red and he huffs, staring back at -Sollux with a glare"I swear to gog I will disembowel you. Don't tempt me"  
#1  
TA: 2ollux chuckle2 quiietly. "no promii2e2."  
#2  
CG: Karkat glares and flicks Sollux's cheek  
#1  
TA: "ow." hii2 griin drop2, a2 he doe2 the 2ame two hiim.  
#2  
CG: He huffs and drags his tongue over Sollux's cheek "Don't flick me"  
#1  
TA: he 2hudder2. "ii do whatever ii want two."  
#2  
CG: "Pfft, sure you will"  
#1  
TA: "want two bet?" he a2k2, furrowiing an eyebrow.  
#2  
CG: "Sure. Why not"He huffs and rolls his eyes  
#1  
TA: "quiick tiip, don't make a bet wiith captor." ju2t two get hiim back, 2ollux drag2 hii2 tongue agaiin2t karkat'2 cheek, ju2t a2 he had previiou2ly done two hiim.  
#2  
CG: Karkat just wipes his cheek off and rolls his eyes"Wow, you showed me"  
#1  
TA: "that wa2 2iimply two get back on you."  
#2  
CG: He raises an eyebrow "Whatever you say captor"  
#1  
TA: "whatever you 2ay vanta2." he miimmiick2.  
#2  
CG: He huffs and moves ack  
#2  
CG: Back*  
#1  
TA: "more and more of you ii2 peekiing out each 2econd. 2oon we miight have 2houty back."  
#1  
TA: (( fuckin shit. i need to go sleep. it's 00:34 am for me. ))  
#2  
CG: "What if I dot wanna be shouty"  
#1  
TA: (( and i have school in a few hours. ))  
#1  
TA: "ii 2aiid 'miight. you could ju2t be KK."  
#2  
CG: ((it okay  
#1  
TA: (( i'll sub to this. ))  
#1  
TA: (( see ya later. ))  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: ((okay cool ^^)  
#2  
CG: "Who the fuck is kk"  
TUESDAY 15 NOVEMBER 2016  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas 's connection timed out.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: "ii told you, YOU are KK. or, you were before you lo2t your memory."  
#1  
twinArmageddons's connection timed out.  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: "I am not kk"He huffs and rolls his eyes  
#2  
CG: (I gtg go to school. Wah~  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas 's connection timed out.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: "who are you then? iif not KK, who iin gog'2 name could you po22iibly be?" he 2ay2, 2oundiing a lot more angry than iintended.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: Karkat lowers his ears and backs up a bit, not know if this was a threat to him or not "I-i don't know..."  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas 's connection timed out.  
WEDNESDAY 16 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: "exactly. plea2e lii2ten two me, do you really thiink that ii would talk two you iif ii diidn't know you?" he pau2e2. "and ii'm 2orry about 2oundiing a liittle angry. ii don't really mean iit."  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: He stays back and narrows his eyes for a second before slowly walking over to him "What are you to me, are you a friend or a matesprite, or are you just someone who likes to annoy me"  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: "ii'm your friiend. and a2 far a2 ii know, nothiing more than that." he an2wer2, 2hruggiing liightly.  
#1  
TA: (( sorry about the spotty appearances. fuckin timezones. ))  
THURSDAY 17 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: ((it's all good , I understand. ^~^  
#2  
CG: "oh"He says disappointedly  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: "what? you 2ound dii2appoiinted." he cocked hii2 head.  
#2  
CG: He shakes his head "It's nothing "  
#1  
TA: "alriight then.." he clear2 hii2 throat.  
#2  
CG: "would you wanna be matesprite?" He asks curiously, cocking his head slightly  
#1  
TA: he ju2t 2tare2 at hiim for a few 2econd2. "... you want two be my mate2priit?"  
#2  
CG: He just nods quietly  
#1  
TA: "do you even remember me?"  
#2  
CG: He shakes his head and just looks back at him *  
#1  
TA: "iit ju2t feel2 a liittle weiird.. but ii gue22 we could try.." he contiinue2 two ju2t 2tare at hiim.  
#2  
CG: He grins brightly, his whole face lighting up with a toothy grin  
#1  
TA: "... 2o, you don't remember anythiing at all?"  
#2  
CG: "Bits and pieces"  
#1  
TA: "what do you remember?"  
#2  
CG: "I remember the basic shit like how to talk and walk  
#2  
CG: But I can't member much of anything else"*  
#1  
TA: "huh. well then, ii could actually 2how you 2ome of our conver2atiion2 on trolliian. mo2t of them are pretty dumb, but they do 2how how we u2ed two iinteract wiith each other. "  
#2  
CG: He thinks for a second before shrugging "if you think it'll help"  
#1  
TA: "iit ju2t miight." he briing2 hii2 hu2ktop two hii2 lap.  
#2  
CG: He watches him quietly and nuzzles to Sollux's side  
#1  
TA: he open2 a tab wiith karkat'2 and hii2 chatlog2. he wa2n't lyiing when he 2aiid mo2t of them were pretty dumb.  
#2  
CG: He reads them as furrows his eyebrows "Why the fuck am I such a dick?"  
#1  
TA: "mu2t be the way of the KK."  
#2  
CG: "that sounds fucking stupid"  
#1  
TA: "ii know. ii now iit doe2."  
#2  
CG: He huffs and nuzzles into his neck  
#1  
TA: "but a2 you 2ee, we had a lot of 2tupiid conver2atiion2."  
#2  
CG: "I felt my intelligence go down just by reading them  
#1  
TA: "iit mo2t liikely diid. welcome two the liife of 2ollux and KK."  
#2  
CG: He just sighs and closes his eyes"Your warm"  
#1  
TA: "ye2 KK. troll2 u2ually have body-heat."  
#2  
CG: He ignores him and pushes the just top off his lap and plops down on him, nuzzling into his chest  
#1  
TA: "ii 2ee you're 2tiill a cuddler." he wrap2 hii2 arm2 around hiim, puliing hiim clo2er.  
#2  
CG: He huffs and nuzzles under his chin "Shut up"  
#1  
TA: "never." a 2mall purr begiin2 two rumble iin hii2 throat.  
#2  
CG: He let's out a small scratchy purr in response ,  
#1  
TA: he let2 out a 2mall huff a2 he plant2 a tiiny kii22 on karkat'2 head.  
#2  
CG: He look up at his and kisses Sollux's cheek softly before laying his head back down  
#1  
TA: he 2miile2 at thii2, the purr iinten2iifyiing.  
#2  
CG: He smiles happily and purrs lowly "Your cute"  
#1  
TA: "pfft. 2ay2 the cute one."  
#1  
TA: (( and i need to go. i'll see ya later. ))  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: "Shoosh, I am not cute"  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
FRIDAY 18 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
TA: "2hoo2h, ye2 you are."  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
#2  
CG: "I'm a mess"  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
TA: "we both are."  
#1  
twinArmageddons's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: He nods  
SATURDAY 19 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
SUNDAY 20 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
TUESDAY 22 NOVEMBER 2016  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas [CG] joined chat. 09:08:38

#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas [CG] disconnected.  
FRIDAY 25 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
#1  
twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.  
FRIDAY 09 JUNE 2017  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
Amnesia!Karkat Vantas 's connection timed out.  
Continue this chat


	13. Chapter 13

his is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
Kurloz [KURLOZ] joined chat.  
#1  
Kankri [KANKRI] joined chat.  
#1  
KANKRI: Hell9 kurl9z  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "HELLO KANKRI IT HAS BEEN A WHILE" >  
#1  
KANKRI: "Yes, its has. H9w have y9u 6een?"  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "I HAVE BEEN BETTER , I HAVE ALSO BEEN WORSE. HOW ARE YOU?" >  
#1  
KANKRI: "Rather l9nely, 6ut I cant c9mplain."  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "WELL I'M HEAR BROTHER" >  
#1  
KANKRI: "I supp9se that is true, 6ut n9t l9nely in the way y9ur thinking. S9 whats new with y9u?"  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "WHAT WAY ARE YOU LONELY KANKRI? PERHAPS I CAN ASSIST YOU." >  
#1  
KANKRI: "in m9re 9f a sexual way I supp9se. 6ut I d9nt want t9 tr9u6le y9u"  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "OH. I SEE. YOU ARE 'FRUSTRATED' ARE YOU?" >  
#1  
KANKRI: "That is 9ne w9rd f9r it. I cant satisfy myself and n9 9ne sticks ar9und l9ng en9ugh f9r me t9 talk t9 them"  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "I AM WILLING TO HELP YOU IN ANY WAY YOU NEED KANKRI. IT IS NO TROUBLE AT ALL" >  
#1  
KANKRI: "Are y9u sure? I d9nt want t9 6e a hindrance "  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "I AM POSITIVE KANKRI , JUST TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO HELP YOU." >  
#1  
KANKRI: "Well, y9u see, I just. F9rgive me, its hard t9 put in t9 terms that d9nt s9und vulgar, 6ut I want t9 6e fuck, hard."  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "LIKE ONE WOULD MATE WITH A KISMESIS?" >  
#1  
KANKRI: "Yes, that w9uld 6e preferred "  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "THAT WOULDN'T BE TO HARD , UNDRESS AND WE CAN START" >  
#1  
KANKRI: He gives a light n9d and takes his sweater 9ff, f9lding it and putting it t9 the side 6ef9re d9ing the same with his pants  
#2  
KURLOZ: *Kurloz unzipped the back of his suit , slowly tugging it down. Now in all honesty he wasn't wearing underwear. The had thick enough shorts on that it didn't seem to matter.*  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri stares f9r a sec9nd 6ef9re l99king up at him * What d9 I d9?  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He gestured for the other to follow him as he walked to his human bed* SIGNS: < "HOP ON THIS THING KANKRI" >  
#1  
KANKRI: *he f9ll9ws 6ehind and sits d9wn 9n the middle 9f the 6ed* N9w what?  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He hopped up onto the bed grabbing kankri by the throat. It wasn't enough to restrict breathing but would naturally come as a shock. He then forced the other to lay down instead of sit.*  
#1  
KANKRI: *he yelps in surprise and tilts his head up as a sign 9f su6missi9n, wrapping his legs ar9und kurl9z's 6ack when he was f9rced 9n his 6ack*  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He slowly began grinding into the other with a smirk. He definitely was enjoying having such control over Kankri. Pressing a single finger against the others lips as if telling him to "stay quite"*  
#1  
KANKRI: *He 6lushes 6rightly and gives a shakey sigh, r9cking his hips up against Kurl9z's *9-9h~  
#2  
KURLOZ: *His hand tightened against Kankri's throat as he kept grinding against the smaller male. It seemed he was trying to keep the other silent.*  
#1  
KANKRI: *He instantly cl9ses his m9uth, his cheeks 6urning 6righter as he 9pens and cl9ses his m9uth, trying f9r air. He wraps his arms tightly ar9und the 9ther and pulls him cl9se, r9cking his hips quickly*  
#2  
KURLOZ: *Kurloz's bulge began to push out of its sheath so he stopped grinding . He then grabbed Kankri's underwear pushing them down.*  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri cr9sses his legs t9 hide his already dripping n99k and unsheithed 6ulge, m9ving his hand d9wn t9 c9ver himself *  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He obviously didn't like Kankri moving to cover himself so he let go of Kankri's throat grabbing the case off a body pillow . He then grabbed Kankri's wrists and tied them above his head and to the headboard* SIGNS: < "I CAN'T HAVE YOU HIDING KANKRI." >  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri tugs 9n his arms and gives a war6ling c99* "I-is the 69ndage n-necessary?" he asks, clearly n9t minding it 6ut trying t9 keep s9me 9f his dignity, 6reathing heavily as he catches his 6reath*  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "DO YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN REFRAIN FROM HIDING SUCH A MAGNIFICENT BODY FROM ME IF I DON'T TIE YOUR HANDS?" >  
#1  
KANKRI: *He shakes his head as he cr9sses his legs quietly *  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "NOW SPREAD THEM KANKRI OR MUST I TIE THOSE AS WELL?" >  
#1  
KANKRI: *He huffs and shakes his head* I mean this in the kindest way, 6ut fuck y9u *he says simply, n9t spreading his legs*  
#2  
KURLOZ: SIGNS: < "TESTING MY PATIENCE DARLING?" > *He wore a smirk as he scooted up shoving his hand between Kankri's legs. It didn't seem to take him long before Kankri could feel his fingers pressing against his nook*  
#1  
KANKRI: *He l99ks up at him and squeaks when he feels his pr9dding fingers , cl9sing his eyes as he arched his 6ack slightly*  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He continued grinding his fingers against Kankri's nook slowly pushing them in although he was slow he wasn't doing this one finger at a time.*  
#1  
KANKRI: *He clenches his fists tightly, gra66ing 9n t9 the pill9w case and m9ans quietly. He shudders and sl9wly starts spreading his legs, his 6ulge wrapping ar9und kurl9z's wrist tightly as he r9cks his hips against his fingers*  
#2  
KURLOZ: *Kurloz broke into a grin as he pressed his fingers deeper as he tried wiggling them. He watched Kankri's face as the other rocked into his touch*  
#2  
KURLOZ: //hey I have to go get cleaned up before bed do you have kik Skype or even tumblr so I can get ahold of you when I get back so we can continue?//  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri thr9ws his head 6ack and clenches d9wn tighlty ar9und Kurl9z's finger, a steady stream 9f m9ans c9ming fr9m his m9uth *D-deeper, please  
#1  
KANKRI: ((i have a kik, whats yours?  
#2  
KURLOZ: // howtosavealifexo //  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He hooked his fingers inside of Kankri searching for a particularly sensitive spot to tease*  
#2  
Kurloz [KURLOZ] disconnected.  
#1  
KANKRI: *he 9pens his eyes widely, digging his heels int9 kurl9z's 6ack and leans his head up t9 6ite d9wn 9n his neck t9 muffle a m9an as he feels s9mething inside him that engulfs him in pleasure *Mmm~  
#2  
Kurloz [KURLOZ] joined chat.  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He made a mental note of that spot as he began grinding his fingers at the spot poking and prodding at it*  
#1  
KANKRI: *He trem6les and 6ucks his hips up int9 his fingers , trying t9 get m9re*P-please kurl9z  
#2  
KURLOZ: *Smirking down at Kankri and shook his head no. He wasn't giving in yet. Kankri had to beg and Kurloz wasn't going to do anything else until he did. So he pulled out his fingers now only resting his hand against the others nook*  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri whines l9udly at the l9ss and 6ucks his hips up , trying t9 get the fingers 6ack* N9n9n9n9, c-c9me 6ack  
#2  
KURLOZ: *Kurloz stared down at Kankri obviously waiting for the other to do something. Wearing a haunting smirk as he stared down at the other*  
#1  
KANKRI: *He l99ks 6ack up at him and cl9ses his eyes, tilting his head t9 the side *P-please kurl9z, I need y9u. *He says quietly with 6right red cheeks, m9ving his legs away fr9m kurl9z's 6ack and spreads the widely  
#1  
KANKRI: *  
#2  
KURLOZ: *Although it wasn't exactly what the other was hoping to head he'd definitely accept it. He slowly ran a finger up the others nook ,as he ran it down it seemed to push a bit deeper.*  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri gives a shakey sighs and 9pens his eyes widely, pressing his hips d9wn t9 try and get m9re*F-f9r devils sake, s-st9p teasing me*He says impatiently, genetic material steadily dripping fr9m his n99k, staining the sheets*  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He pushed closer to Kankri now letting his bulge press against the others nook. He kept himself far enough away that it was helplessly rubbing the tip against the soaked nook*  
#1  
KANKRI: *He war6les and 6ites d9wn 9n his lip t9 keep quiet, r9cking his hips d9wn against kurl9zs 6ulge, 6reathing deeply*  
#2  
KURLOZ: *Taking ahold of Kankri's hips he held the other still for a moment. He pressed himself between Kankri's hips his bulge finding it's way into the smaller trolls nook and promptly buried itself into kankri*  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri lets 9ut a l9ud cry 9f pleasure and pain,l9ud en9ugh that it was heard ech9ing thr9ugh 9ut the hive, wrapping his legs ar9und Kurl9z's hips t9 pull him cl9ser*  
#2  
KURLOZ: *He couldn't get himself much closer to Kankri, his breathing seemed to get a bit more shaky as his bulge twisted around inside of the tiny lowblood. Soon Kurloz began to thrust his hips at a steady pace.*  
#2  
Kurloz's connection timed out.  
#1  
KANKRI: ((brb for like an hour  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri tugs r9ughly 9n the restrants and shudders , cl9seing his eyes tightly as he filled with the high6l99ds 6ulge, clenching d9wn imp9ssi6lely tight ar9und him*K-Kurl9z~  
FRIDAY 18 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
Kankri [KANKRI] disconnected.  
#2  
Kurloz [KURLOZ] joined chat. 14:24:13

#2  
KURLOZ: *Kurloz continued thrusting his hips as he took ahold of Kankri's throat once more. He couldn't help it he liked to play rough.*  
#2  
Kurloz [KURLOZ] disconnected.  
#1  
Kankri [KANKRI] joined chat.  
#1  
KANKRI: *Kankri tilts his head 6ack and arches his 6ack, a 6reathy m9an escaping his lips as his hips falter *Mmm~  
#1  
Kankri [KANKRI] disconnected.  
#2  
Kurloz [KURLOZ] joined chat.  
SATURDAY 19 NOVEMBER 2016  
#2  
Kurloz's connection timed out.  
TUESDAY 22 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
Kankri [KANKRI] joined chat.  
#1  
Kankri's connection timed out.  
SUNDAY 27 NOVEMBER 2016  
#2  
Kurloz [KURLOZ] joined chat.  
#2  
Kurloz [KURLOZ] disconnected.  
TUESDAY 29 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
Kankri [KANKRI] joined chat.  
FRIDAY 09 JUNE 2017  
#1  
Kan


	14. Chapter 14

Bloodswap!arranged marriage!7 sweeps (18 years) [Karkat] joined chat.  
#2  
Karkat: https://41.media.tumblr.com/e3a077b5ad76c0a5db6d8e5372cfe0c4/tumblr_nf80xxqF6T1rip3uqo1_500.png 


	15. Chapter 15

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Knight!turntechGodhead [] joined chat.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
DAVE *Dave Strider, a knight. and well.. you just so happen to be prince/king (whichever you want to call yourself) and Daves main priority is to protect you and be by your side everywhere you went. but if you went out of the castle, possibly into town, he would wear a cloak and act as though he was just a friend of yours rather then a protector. he never really knew if 'friend' was what he could call you. he felt like he could, but never dared to. Another day started and he groaned getting out of his bed and started getting ready. it was early, most would think he was used to it, but no one could ever get used to it. as he left his room and the day continued, it became later in the day, he noticed the prince/king hadnt woken up yet and smiled as he sat on the throne feeling like a real prince. a small snicker came from the blonde as he acted like a king when he presumed no one else was around- until...*


	16. Chapter 16

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Convictstuck! Insane! golgothasTerror [] joined chat.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.  
#1  
Jake: *jake english was once a sensible guy, having a nice family and a wonderful niece that he would spend a vast majority of his time with. A sweet young girl, barely eight when the tragedy struck, her teacher. That was who jake walked in on, her classroom teacher, brutalizing and killing her. Now jake saw this and snapped, beating the man to a bloody pulp until the cops came before he could finish the job. Jake being charged with attempted murder and the guy getting off scot free. But oh boy. When jake got out he would finish the job. He looked up to his new cell mate. Biting his fingers raw as he did so* hello there chap.  
#2  
TT: Dirk look back in the cell at the man, raisesing an eyebrow as he watches him...bite his fingers? Whatever, he was only in here for a year ans he was not planing on starting trouble"Sup dude"He gives a slight smile and walks in, eyeing the beds warely  
#2  
TT: "Which ones mine?"  
#1  
Jake: Jake watched him a moment. His forest green eyes locked on the new inmate. His grin still curled up to show bloody teeth due to his fingers. "the top bunk is mine, i dont want to hear dittly squat about you wanting it." he chuckled some to himself. Who knows what this guy is thinking.  
#2  
TT: Dirk groans and slouches, walking over to the bed "First of all, I would stop fucling up your fingers, second of all for fucks sake why do I always get the bottom bunk" he runs a hand through his hair and studys the others figure for a second  
#1  
Jake: "i was here first there chap, first come first serve. Now what are you in here for?" he asked as he leaned down to look at the other male. "its simply a way to cope my good bro. There isnt much else to do in this place." he shrugged his shoulders.  
#2  
TT: "I may or may not have accdently beat up my older bro till he needed to go the the iCU"He sheugs"What about you smiles? What are you in for?"  
#1  
Jake: "oh, attempted murder. Sad to say attempted and i didnt get to finish the job. But i will." he said thinking more. His eyes looked a bit more dazed as he thought.  
#2  
TT: He raises an eyebrow "dont you think youll be better off not finishing the job? I mean it seems a little pointless"  
#1  
Jake: "oh, no no no. He took something very dear from he and he is not getting away with it." he said and his eyes narrowed on dirk.  
#2  
TT: "What could be so important that you would kill him over? I mean it sounds pretty stupid if you ask me"He shrugs and looks back at jake with bright orange eyes  
#1  
Jake: Jakes eyes grew dark and he spoke in a much more serious tone than before. "my niece... he killed her in his classroom. I tried to stop him, tried to get him back but it was too late."  
#2  
TT: He immedently looks apologetic"oh shit, im sorry dude. I didnt know, but I mean think about it, what better way to let him suffer then with the guilt that he killed her? Or even try sabatoge, but I mean do you really want to kill him and then ccome back here?"  
#1  
Jake: Jake looked down at him and he laughed. "guilt, a bastard like that is not going to have a lick of guilt in him. He slaughtered an eight year old child that trusted him as an instructor. I dont mind coming back here. I just want him to suffer."  
#2  
TT: Dirk rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair"im just sayin, hes not gonna suffer of hes dead"  
#1  
Jake: "no, but he will before hand. I am going to put him through hell and back." he laughed a bit.  
#2  
TT: He reaches a hand out and pats jakes head"Whatever makes you happy dude"He shrugs and plops down on the bed, streaching out with a dramatic groan  
#1  
Jake: Jake looked down at him and grinned a bit. "i think i like you, whats your name?" he asked as he watched the other stretch out.  
#2  
TT: He looks up at him and chuckles softly"Yea, and why is that? Im not nessarily the most friendly person you know"He says moving a hand out to poke jakes forehead  
#2  
TT: If my connection times out just give me a second, im subbed to this chat))  
#1  
((Okay!))  
#2  
TT: ((Cool, thank you. Also, pardon my internet, it makes me disconnect. And then recommect like five minutes later, just know that i havent left!!)  
#1  
((Mine does that too only with less time between))  
#2  
TT: Okay, good to know!)  
#1  
Jake: Jake shrugged his shoulders "you just interest me. You have not been too horrible and i havent wanted to stab you in the throat."  
#2  
TT: "Aww, thank you, im honored to be of intrest of you"Dirk snickers and closes his eyes "I dont want to stab you in the throat either"  
#1  
Jake: Jake leaned over the side of the bed and watched the other male. "so, what is your name? Im jake english." he said with a grin.  
#2  
TT: "Dirk strider, nice to meet you english"Dirk hum, openimg an eye slightly  
#2  
TT: And holds a hand out*  
#1  
Jake: Jake looked to the hand and clasped his own bloody hand onto the others. Shaking it. "likewise strider."  
#2  
TT: Dirk looked at his hand and wiped it off on his shirt lazily"you should stop biting your fingers, your gonna fuck em up"  
#2  
TT: More so then they already are"  
#1  
Jake: Jake shrugged his shoulders a bit. "it is quite a habit, i will admit that, but it helps. It seems to be a good outlet over hurting some of the people in here. 11:46:50

#2  
TT: He opens his eyes and looks up at jake quietly for a second" I dunno, fingers are kind of important if you gonna try and kill that dude. I would find something else to to do then chew away your hands"  
#1  
Convictstuck! Insane! golgothasTerror [] disconnected.  
#2  
timaeusTestified [TT] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	17. Chapter 17

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
Pokéstuck!Lopunny!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: ((Pokéstuck, John is a lopunny capable of human speech, and is hellbent on avoiding capture. You can basically be whatever you want, other pokémon, a trainer or a ranger or just a guy strolling through the woods when suddenly pokémon. Be the guy pushing him if you want. We can talk about it if you think a different pokémon would suit him better)) This lopunny felt like he'd been dealt a shitty hand. Live around some humans in a little settlement, learn some words (a whole language) what's the worst that could happen? Well apparently the worst was that everyone wanted their hands on him. How awesome was a talking pokémon of any caliber? Sure unless you were into pokémon shows or normal types a lopunny wouldn't do you any favors, unless they learned some serious moves or ranked up dramatically. But one that could talk would get you some real publicity if you played your cards right. So here he was, running from another pursuing trainer and his fearow. Weaving in and out of the trees as fast as his legs could carry him- smack dab into something else. "SHIT!" He shouted as he fell back, looking up with a startled expression at whatever he'd run into.


	18. Chapter 18

TUESDAY 08 NOVEMBER 2016  
*  
This is a paragraph style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Merstuck! carcinoGeneticist [] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: ((prompt?))  
#1  
KARKAT:He knew he shouldn’t, but Karkat loved watching the humans a little too much. He should wade out in the water, observing the humans on the beach and just enjoying their day to day life. However, as he surfaced today, the waves were much rougher than he had expected. A storm was upon the coast, the wind powerful and the ocean rough. Thinking it would be no problem, Karkat attempts to swim closer to shore anyway, given it was hard to see close through all this rain, but he soon regrets that decision as the waves suddenly push him into a rock, injuring his tail and lower back. The pain was so intense, the mermaid quickly falls unconscious. Unable to fight back, he eventually finds himself washed up on the beach. [[ Don’t feel like you have to match this length ]]  
#2  
TG: dave sighs and fixes his shades as he watches the sun set slowly before stopping in his tracks at the sight of a... human? washed up on shore. he quickly runs over to the figure and stares at the tail for a second before poking the creatures shoulder "hello?"  
#1  
KARKAT:Karkat slowly came too, not registering the poking at first even though it was what woke him up in the first place. He groans, the pain kicking in from the injury he had sustained in the storm. Something was probably broken and there was a large gash down his back and tail. He hisses at the feeling, lifting his hand and wiping the sand off his face. He then finally slowly opens his eyes, and as he does, he freezes. That was a human, right there, staring at him. Karkat's eyes widen, staring back in fear.  
#2  
TG: dave stares back for a second before looking down at the wound"fuck dude, are you okay? maybe i should bandage it, but itll just fall of assuming you live in the water... holy fuck dude you do live in the water dont you, for fucks sake you have a tail of course you live in the water"he rambles off to nobody in particular  
#2  
TG: ((pardon if my connection times out or I disconnect, just give me a sec and I'll be back  
#1  
KARKAT:Karkat doesn't move, watching the human carefully as he listens to him. He spoke English. That was good. Karkat had learned English over the sweeps, he was pretty damn good at it too. He could understand this human at least, well, he he could if he stopped rambling. "P-Please d-don't hurt me..."  
#1  
KARKAT:And pardon if I take a bit to respond sometimes, I'm watching the election and kind of freaking out ]]  
#2  
TG: ((same tho  
#2  
TG: dave shakes his head and looks back down at him"w-what? dude, no, im not gonna hurt you"he reasurrasures quickly and fixes his shades subconsciously "names dave strider and it seems im your night in shining armor at the moment"  
#2  
TG: knight *  
#1  
KARKAT:Karkat blinks in surprise. What? He thought that all humans loved to kill mers and eat their tails for fun. "...W-What I... b-but I thought you were g-going to... e-eat me..."  
#2  
TG: dave cringes at the thought "hell no,i rarely eat meat to begin with, im sure as fuck not going to eat something that can hold a convosation with me"  
#1  
KARKAT:Karkat sighs in relief, just having to trust that he was telling the truth. After all, he would die anyway out here, whether from bleeding out or drying up, whatever came first.  
#2  
TG: dave looks around and sighs "dont freak out and kill me please"he mumbles and carefully picks him up in his arms, walking back towards a tall building  
#1  
KARKAT:Karkat flinces as he's suddenly picked up, freezing in fear. Not only did he not like being touched like this, but it hurt a lot, and was still really scared of this human, so he just stays very still.  
#2  
TG: dave sighs when he flinches and carry him inside to a large pool of salt water he used to help eater creatures recover. he carefully sets the creatures in the water and stretches out for a second "told ya dude, im not gonna hurt you, i dont know what to do about the wound though"  
#1  
KARKAT:Karkat sighs as he was placed into the water. It felt good to get his skin and scales wet again, but at the same time, it wasn't taking the searing pain away from his body. "M-My t-tail r-really hurts... I-I c-can't move it...."  
#2  
TG: dave furrows his eyebrows in confusion "you cant move it at all?"he asks worriedly  
#1  
KARKAT:"N-No I... I-I c-can't..." Karkat shakes his head, starting to get really worried.  
#2  
TG: dave groans and thinks for a second "we could splint it, maybe casting it for a bit would help"  
#1  
KARKAT:"S-Splint.... casting?" Karkat looks scared at those words. "W-What does t-that mean....?"  
#2  
TG: "basically means using a piece of plastic on eather side of your tail to keep it still, there for letting it heal properly "dave mumbles and stands up, digging through a drawer to start looking for stuff  
#1  
KARKAT:"O-Okay.... w-will i-it hurt?" Karkat asks, his voice still trembling in fear. He didn't have time to act like his normal angry, walled off self. He really could die.  
#2  
TG: "... i, i dont know, but its the only thing i can thing of at the moment"dave days honestly and finds what he needs" if you want i can just leave you alone, just tell me an ill back off"  
#1  
KARKAT:"....I-If you d-don't h-help me... I-I'm g-going to e-end up d-dying anyway. W-Whether I like it or not.... I-I need your help...."  
#2  
TG: dave nods and takes off his clothes, save for his swim trunks a d shades and slips in the water, grabbing the stuff he needed and looked at the other with a small smile"okay, so, if you can, try and straighten out your tail as much as you can"  
#1  
KARKAT:Karkat opens his eyes in surprise, staring as the human strips. What the hell? "W-What!? H-How d-did you take off your scales!? D-Do you hurt??" He freaks out slightly, not thinking about his tail yet.  
#2  
TG: dave furrows his eyebrows and looks down at himself"wha-? "he starts before chucklih quietly "dude, those are my clothes, this pale monstrosity you see before you is my "scales" "  
#1  
KARKAT:It takes a moment to realize it, and despite not knowing what clothes were, realizes that the human was right. Underneath, it was just skin. He knew what skin was. Duh. "R-Right... y-you've got lots of skin.... I-I just... o-okay...."  
#2  
TG: he chuckles and holds on to the side of the pool "not everyone can be as suited to water as you im afraid...whats your name?"  
#1  
KARKAT:"....Karkat." He says, not sure if he should tell the human his name, but it didn't really matter at this point.  
#2  
TG: "nice to meet ya kitkat, now if you wouldnt mind i do believe we should get your tail fixed up as soon as possible "  
#1  
KARKAT:"Right... r-right... my tail...." Karkat nods, taking a deep breath. He uses his hands to move it, trying to get it as straight as possible.  
#2  
TG: ((hey, I'm falling asleep, I'm subbed to this chat but I don't come on this site often, do you have a tumblr or something that we could continue on?  
#1  
KARKAT:yeah it's ssqwid.tumblr.com ]]  
#2  
TG: dave nods in approval before his takes a deep breath and goes under the water, quickly wrapping his tail up before coming back up for breath  
#2  
TG: (( shipping terrible ships  
#1  
KARKAT:? ]]  
#2  
TG: shipingterribleships is my user name))  
#1  
KARKAT:Oh haha ]]  
#2  
TG: sorry , i hate auto correct ))  
#1  
KARKAT:no problem ]]  
#2  
TG: ((Imma post my last reply there  
#1  
KARKAT:Gotcha ]]  
#2  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
#1  
Merstuck! carcinoGeneticist [] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. 23:49:46

#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
SUNDAY 20 NOVEMBER 2016  
#1  
Merstuck! carcinoGeneticist [] joined chat.  
#1  
Merstuck! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
WEDNESDAY 30 NOVEMBER 2016  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
WEDNESDAY 03 MAY 2017  
#1  
Merstuck! carcinoGeneticist [] joined chat.  
#1  
Merstuck! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 09 JUNE 2017  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
SUNDAY 12 NOVEMBER 2017  
#1  
Merstuck! carcinoGeneticist [] joined chat.  
#1  
Merstuck! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
Continue this chat


	19. Chapter 19

*  
This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
Slave AU! Your present [Karkat] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Karkat: "he's yours.I know you wanted one" 11:30:58

#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.


	20. Chapter 20

Merman!roommate! Crush on you! John [John ] joined chat.  
#1  
John : john swam through the ruins of an mer city, loving the clear water that was there. he had always loved it here. even though he couldn't stay here all the time. his roommate would probably kill him if he disappeared. he was probably gonna be late getting home but right now he was content. he had always wanted to show you this place, but first he would have to tell you that he was a merman. and that he had a really big crush on you. he wasn't sure why though....he had always felt drawn to you. john looks up to see where the sun was. it was noon.....fuck his roommate was going to skin and descale him alive


	21. Chapter 21

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Driving with you!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: *It was Friday night, and Dave had a great time at the party he had gone to this night with (your character). It was almost three in the morning though, and he had to get home. Him being (your character)s ride, he walked his friend back to his car, a smile on the face as he reminisced about the fun times he had at the house party.* That was fucking awesome. *Dave said to his driving buddy, starting the car once the two were in and buckled up, driving away from the house that blared music.*  
#2  
CG: *Karkat nods with a grin, shifting a bit with unused energy *Fuck yea it was, It was like the night would never end  
#1  
TG: It doesnt have to end, we can still have a fun time. *Dave says as he drives away from the house party.* Maybe we can pick up some ladies.  
#2  
CG: When have you ever know me to go pick up chicks strider?*karkat chuckles quietly and leans his head back * I don't swing that way so it wouldn't matter . Any other ideas?  
#1  
TG: *Dave thought for a moment.* Damn. I was really craving to get my dick sucked from a girl tonight. *He looked over at Karkat.* I guess youll have to do.  
#2  
CG: *Karkat chuckles and rolls his eyes*You sure do know how to make a lady feel special dont ya *he laughs quietly and looks over at dave*I guess the real question is do you wanna get sucked of now or later  
#1  
TG: *Dave adjusted in his seat and chuckled.* How about you suck me off in the car and Ill fuck your ass when I get home? Hows that sound? *Dave unzips his pants and pulls his big dick out.*  
#2  
CG: *Karkat hums and stares at daves dick for a second, * You drive a hard bargan Strider... i accept *He shifts a bit and carefully moves between daves legs, paying mind to not move his feet from the pedals as he moves forward and licks up the length of his member slowly*  
#1  
TG: *He ran his hand through Kakrats hair and watched the road as he felt Karkats tongue on his cock. He let out a soft breath of pleasure.*  
#2  
CG: *Heshifts a bit and leans into the touch slightly before sucking the head of daves dick in his mouth,running his tongue over the tip teasingly*  
#1  
TG: *He lets out a soft grunt and grabs Karkats hair, pushing him down on the cock. He bit his lower lip.* Fuck..thats good baby...  
#2  
CG: *He lets out a muffled chuckle and looks up at dave with a smug look before closing his eyes and slowly taking more of his cock in his mouth, humming softly at the hand in his hair*  
#1  
TG: *His hand tightened in Karkats hair. His cock gave a nice, girthy throb in Karkats mouth.* Fuck.. *He said under his breath, pushing into his throat more and more until his entire fat cock was in Karkats throat.* Mmh..yes..take that cock, faggot..mmh! 13:12:25

#2  
CG: *He focuses on breathing through his nose for a second, getting used to the feeling with a small groan, humming lowly around daves cock*Mmm~  
#1  
Driving with you!turntechGodhead's connection timed out.  
FRIDAY 09 JUNE 2017  
#2  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	22. Chapter 22

treme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#1  
Slave!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: he had just been gifted to the other, a rare mutant troll offered to royalty, or that's what he had been told, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he new was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bed post. his arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. that didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. he stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving all the gether, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart


	23. Chapter 23

utsyGumshoe [GG] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
GG: (( wait  
#1  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] is now ectoBiologist [EB].  
#1  
EB: (( Honestly, I don't know how that happens, it's a pain.  
#1  
EB: +  
#2  
CG: he had just been gifted to the other, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he new was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bed post. his arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. that didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. he stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving all together, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart  
#1  
EB: John's family apparently knew someone or another who was connected with the troll slaving business, and had promptly sent one over to him, as it seems. Of course, this was never something that he actively wished for, in fact, he believed that it was wrong, and cruel on many levels. 

Still, he headed for his bedroom that afternoon, opening his doors to see the boy laid out like an elaborate gift basket, or wrapped present. Looking at the chains, and collar, he grimaced, walking over, hesitantly removing the blindfold from the poor troll's eyes.  
#2  
CG: Karkat froze when he heard the footsteps, tenseing up noticeably. He quickly closed his eyes when the boy took off the blind fold, slowly blinking open his eyes to stare warily at the figure, a low growl escapeing his throat  
#1  
EB: "Calm down, don't-don't worry...I'm going to take this off." 

Glancing back to his door, John went and closed it, walking back over before hesitantly beginning to undo the tight collar around the boy's throat.  
#1  
EB: "I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, speaking quietly.  
#2  
CG: Karkat took a deep a deep breath and gave a small sigh of relief, rolling his neck before looking back up at the other with narrow eyes"How do i know your not lying to me?"He hisses out, his voice scratchy from disuse  
#1  
EB: "I don't know how I could prove it to you, but why else would I do this?" Glancing at him, John opened up the chains keeping the boy's arms pinned behind his back, letting the heavy things fall to the floor.  
#1  
EB: "I promise, I'm not gonna do anything to you."  
#2  
CG: He rolled his wrists and relaxed noticeably"they were starting to dig in to my skin"He grumbles and pulled at his arms, frowning when he found he still couldnt move them"If you want to prove it then let me go"He says eyeing the door and then back at the boy  
#1  
EB: "I would, I mean it, but...you don't want to go down there right now. My stepmother, she'd see you, and she, definitely would not like that." 

Sighing, John glanced to the door as well. "Besides, we're out in the middle of nowhere."  
#1  
EB: "Don't worry, though. Okay? I'll help you get out of here. Just, running down the staircase at full-speed isn't exactly a good plan."  
#2  
CG: "Full offence ment, fuck our stepmother, ive got to get back to my brother."karkat furrows his eyebrows and lightly drags his claws along the others wrist"First of all, running had proved effective this far, second f all, why the actual fuck are you being nice to me, what are you trying to do. im not some moronic wriggler, so im not going to fall for any of your pitiful tricks"  
#1  
EB: "I'm not trying to trick you, I'm not trying to do anything." 

John shrugged, keeping his voice low. "I just don't think any of this is right, that's all. Fuck my stepmother, yeah, but the thing is that she is into whatever society that makes you being here, like this, acceptable. So going down there wouldn't be good. Trust me."  
#1  
EB: "...Where's your brother?"  
#2  
CG: Karkat huffs, thinking for a second before nodding, laying limply against the bed in surrender"Fine, i guess you have a point. what makes you so dfferent then her?"He asks doubtfully"and safe from people like you"He hisses and digs his claws into johns wrist n warning  
#1  
EB: Pulling his arm back, John frowned, holding it close to his chest, hand rubbing over the light puncture marks from where Karkat had dug in. 

Eyebrows knitting, he spoke up, keeping his voice down. "I'm nothing like her."  
#1  
EB: "She's a fucking monster."  
#2  
CG: Karkat quickly sits up and looks non apologetically over at him"at least we can agree on that"He huffs and runs a hand through his hair before stretching with a quiet groan" If your nothing like her then why dont you do something to stop her instead of letting her do shit like this"He gestures to himself and then the chains  
#1  
EB: "Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do? I can't stop her. I can't go, oh hey, y'know maybe you should cut this out? It's all bullshit, but the most I can do is help you get out of here." 

"I don't let her do anything. I'm not in any position to tell what she can and can't do. She's, she's made that abundantly clear."  
#2  
CG: "wont she get mad at you once she realizes that im gone? "He asks raising an eyebrow"And if you wont do it then i will. show me where she is and ill talk some fucking sense into her"  
#1  
EB: "Yeah, she will, but by the time she notices, you'll be long gone." 

Shaking his head, John ran a hand through his hair and sighed, leaning back against the wall. "You don't want to fucking meet her."  
#2  
CG: Karkat moves a little bit closer and glares"try me, do you have any fucking idea how many of my friends or my brothers friends have been taken because of people like her? "He growls out and takes a deep breath"then wont she be mad at you?"  
#1  
EB: "You think I don't fucking know that? You think I don't know what people  
#1  
EB: like her do? What she has done? I've seen it."  
#1  
EB: "If you so much as breathe too loudly in her direction she'll be inclined to nearly kill you."  
#2  
CG: He stays quiet for a second and thinks"What... what does she do?"He asks quietly  
#1  
EB: John breathed out, pursing his lips. Swallowing, he glanced over at the other boy, keeping his voice just slightly above a whisper. "She hurts people. She, she hurts them, and she doesn't even think twice about it. If you go down there, she would hurt you."  
#1  
EB: "She's vicious, and knows damn well that she's in a position of power, and she takes advatage of that every moment she gets."  
#2  
CG: Karkat nods and pulls his legs up to his chest, setting his chin on his knees"wait... Does she hurt you?"He asks looking over at the other  
#2  
CG: "and i doubt anything she does is worse the my previous handlers. so im not afraid to fucking kick her ass mind you"  
#1  
EB: Pausing, John shrugged, leaning back as he released a light sigh. "Sometimes." 

"She's got a very narrow image of what she thinks the people should act like. If I enjoyed murder and enslavement, we might get along swimmingly, but I don't, so-" 

"It's never as bad as what she does to the trolls that come and go through this place."  
#1  
EB: "Right."  
#1  
EB: "Listen, she's not some old lady who'll swat your hand for bringing her soup cold."  
#1  
EB: "She's  
#1  
EB: "She's not weak."*  
#2  
CG: "why dont you fucking leave. just grab your shit and leave"He listens to the other quietly for a second"Just a random question, did you happen to catch the names of any of the trolls that passed through here? and what happened to them afterwords?"He asks curiously, looking down  
#1  
EB: "You think it's that simple? Where the fuck would I go? This place is out in the middle of nowhere. I told you that. She, she likes her privacy. Ten acres of land, it's all hers."  
#1  
EB: "No. I never caught their names. She would give them numbers, or, colors, and go off of that. She said it was a way to keep people compliant."  
#2  
CG: "i dunno, i would just take my shit and leave, start my own life"He mumbles"and who the fuck gives someone who has a name a fucking number or color like its there fucking identity. thats fucking bullshit"  
#1  
EB: "She does. That's what I'm telling you."  
#2  
CG: "do you know where they went after here? maybe i can go and find them, im bet nepitas there somewhere. and you are making it very hard to not just go and fucking disembowel her 14:28:44

#1  
ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: "i dont know about you but im not staying here any longer then i have to"he stands up and stretches out"You.. you can come with me if youd like."  
THURSDAY 17 NOVEMBER 2016  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	24. Chapter 24

Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [ERIDAN] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
ERIDAN: (( + ))  
#2  
CG: he had just been gifted to the other, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he new was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bed post. his arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. that didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. he stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving all together, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart  
#1  
ERIDAN: He hadn't been entirely sure what the supposed surprise had been until he'd walked into the room prompted to, and then, he failed to be disappointed. Some thought had clearly been put into the layout of it all, and he couldn't help an amused snort as he stepped toward the unfortunate troll. A cold hand traced Karkat's jaw, lightly admiring the structure. "Lookit you; ain't you a catch."  
#2  
CG: Karkats ears perk up at the sound and shudders at the touch, moving his head over quickly to snap at the fingers subconsiously. He growls faintly, unsure of the new arrivel and tugs on his restrants "let me go you vial sack of rotten meat"He hisses out  
#1  
caligulasAquarium's connection timed out.  
#2  
CG: Karkats ears perk up at the sound and shudders at the touch, moving his head over quickly to snap at the fingers subconsiously. He growls faintly, unsure of the new arrivel and tugs on his restrants "let me go you vial sack of rotten meat"He hisses out 11:58:53

#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] disconnected.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [ERIDAN] joined chat.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [ERIDAN] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	25. Chapter 25

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
#2  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CA: (+)  
#2  
CG: he had just been gifted to the other, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he new was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bed post. his arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. that didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. he stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving all together, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart  
#1  
CA: Eridan walked in with a grin, looking over his new gift. "you knoww, a mutant like you is just the rarest thin to come by these days..." He then started to take off come of his clothes, putting them in a laundry chute of sorts.  
#2  
CG: Karkats ears perk up at the sound and growls softly, unsure of the new voice"Yea well im sure theres as many red bloods as you have friends"He hisses out and tugs on his arms  
#1  
CA: He walked over now, grabbing the other by the neck and lifting him up. "youre lucky wwe didnt cull you, freak" He then dropped him back down on the bed.  
#2  
CG: Karkat bares his teeth and lifted his leg up to kick the others leg before he was dropped back down"Dont call me that"  
#1  
CA: "youre not the one wwho should be makin demands here, freak." He got on the bed now, grabbing the other by his neck once more to sit him up.  
#2  
CG: He growls lowly and yanks his head away, blindly moving biting at whatever was near his face. he turns towards him when he felt the weight shift "I said dont call me that you vile sack of shit"  
#1  
CA: "looks like i might need to put a gag on you" He grinned a little. "you knoww, theres a reason i had you put up here rather than in a cage" At this point he was looking over him and trying to hold him in place.  
#2  
CG: Karkat hisses and turns towards where he thought the other was"And why is that?"He asks, his voice dripping with venom  
#1  
CA: "because youre awwfully attractivve, for a freak" He then shoved him down on the bed face first, starting to lean over him.  
#2  
CG: He opens his mouth as to say something but quickly cuts off, tugging at his restrants and growls  
#1  
CA: "stop growwlin or ill shovve my bulge in your ass wwhile i do this" He took his bulge and started to shift little, using one arm to lift the other's waist up.  
#2  
CG: He shifted and furrows his eyebrows, making a confused sound"While you do what?"  
#1  
CA: "lets just phrase it as...relievve some of my stress" He started to pull off the clothing on the tied up troll.  
#2  
CG: He stays quiet for a second and blushes deeply when his clothes were taken off"Oh, fuck you. you piece of shit i will disembowel you and hang your organs up on display" he hisses out and rubs his face against the pillow till the blindfold slipped off his eyes and around his neck  
#1  
CA: "you can say wwhatevver you wwant, it isnt goin to accomplish shit though." He kept his grip on his neck as he slowly pushed his bulge against the other's nook.  
#2  
CG: He warbles and hangs his head, giving a faint breathy moan"Fuck. You"  
#1  
CA: He slowly started to push into him. "youre already doin it, and damn youre tight..."  
#2  
CG: He grumbles and arches his back, biting down on his lip hard to hold back any sounds"F-fuck, y-your so big"  
#1  
CA: He grinned at this, starting to thrust. While he started this he put the hand that wasn't on his neck on his hips, using it to thrust harder. "you fuckin lovve this, dont you?"  
#2  
CG: He moans lowly and spreads his legs wider, rocking his hips back against the others "Y-you w-wish"  
#1  
CA: "your actions and your wwords are sayin twwo different things, you little slut" He dug his nails into him, thrusting even harder.  
#2  
CG: He crys out loudly at the pleasured pain, giving a half hearted growl at the name and closes his eyes tightly as he feels warmth gathering above his bulge"F-fuck!. s-shut the f-fuck up"  
#1  
CA: He kept pounding him hard, starting to move even faster. "just shut up and take my bulge before i get a gag on you too, you dirty little slut"  
#2  
CG: "y-you wouldnt dare"He sneers and cuts off with a loud moan, cumming without warning"F-fuck!"  
#1  
CA: "wwoww, already?." He didn't stop seeing this, still moving at the same speed. He spoke with a grin. "looks like youre goin to be cummin quite a feww times before im finished"  
#2  
CG: he warbles and shakes his head, shifting a bit so he was laying on his back, arching his head back "Ahh! f-fuck, t-to much!" He whines and tugs on his restraints"O-off"  
#1  
CA: He moved a hand from his hips to his arms, keeping him from moving them much. "its only too much wwhen its too much for me, you little slut"  
#2  
CG: He hisses and attempts to close his legs in vain, babbling senseless words as he ruts his hips against the others subconsiously  
#1  
CA: He kept going for a while despite the efforts of the other to stop him, finally dumping his large load into him with one final thrust. "fuck, there wwe go..."  
#2  
CG: He gives a loud cry at the feeling of being filled and cums again soon after. He shudders and glares up at him"Y-you used m-me as a f-fucking bucket!"  
#1  
CA: "and you better get used to it, because that felt fantastic" He pulled out of him now, letting go of his neck. "you seemed to enjoy it anywway"  
#2  
CG: He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. closing his legs as he feels the material start to drip out of him. he look over at the other and tugs on his chains"o-off"  
#1  
CA: He laughed a little. "wwhat?"  
#2  
CG: "you know what you putrid sack of fecal matter"  
#1  
CA: He laughed again. "oh no, im not takin those chains off you." He started to lay down on the bed next to him.  
#2  
CG: He looked over at him and whines, biting down on his fin"Off"  
#1  
CA: He frowned. "wwhat wwould you evven do wwhen i take them off? this place has guards you knoww"  
#2  
CG: He bites down harder, piercing the membrane"Off"  
#1  
CA: He raised two hands to the other's jaw, prying it open now. "wwell howw about i go fetch that fuckin gag noww, you certainly seem like you need it"  
#2  
CG: He hisses and leans over to bite down on the others palm"fuck. you"  
#1  
CA: He shoved him back and got off the bed. "wwell i guess i just wwont be sleepin in here tonight, its a shame too, itd be nice to wwake up and havve you there, ready to fuck"  
#2  
CG: He looked up at him and whines"W-wait, d-dont leave me here"  
#1  
CA: He kept walking, going to a closet and fetching a robe. "wwhy shouldnt i?"  
#2  
CG: "because if you do i will never stop fighting you till the day i die"He hisses  
#1  
CA: "so? youre not exactly the strongest, and you seem pretty pathetic the second i shovve my bulge in you"  
#2  
CG: he glares and shakily sits up, groaning with the material shifted around inside him. He growls lowly and bares his teeth quietly  
#1  
CA: Once the robe was tied on he walked to the door. "ill see you in the mornin, my little slutty freak." And with that he closed it behind him.  
#2  
CG: he huffs and shakily stands up, walking over to the door and turns around so he could grab the door nob, He opens the door and looks around for a second before running which ever way his feet took him  
#1  
CA: He heard the running and rolled his eyes, knowing a guard would catch him.  
#2  
CG: He yelped at the sight of a guard, running the opposite way. he ran past eridan and made his hand into a cone so they were smaller and carefully got the chain off a hand and looks back at eridan with a smug smile"eat the fish sticks!"  
#1  
CA: "theres a guard that wway too you knoww, they havve a solid patrol route!" He kept walking calmly.  
#2  
CG: "then ill just go past them"He rolls his eyes and unbuckles the collar, throwing it in eridans direction before turning around and was face to face with a rather large guard"Fuck" he mumbles and turns to run 23:52:08

#1  
CA: And now the other guard had caught up. Eridan just turned and walked into a room, locking the door behind him.  
#2  
CG: Karkat yelps and yells after eridan before he was thrown back in his room and the door locked. He huffs and curls up in the corner  
#1  
caligulasAquarium [CA] disconnected.  
SUNDAY 23 OCTOBER 2016


	26. Chapter 26

FRIDAY 21 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
This is a paragraph style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Pet!carcinoGeneticist(willing to change chara) [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: he had just been gifted to the other, a rare mutant troll offered to royalty, or that's what he had been told, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he new was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bed post. his arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. that didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. he stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving all the gether, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart 12:28:30

#2  
Your slave!gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat.  
#2  
Your slave!gardenGnostic [GG] disconnected.


	27. Chapter 27

Menu  
Hide/show:   
SATURDAY 22 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
YourNewAssistant!SingleFather!KarkatVantas [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. 13:46:19

#1  
CG: ((davekat?  
#2  
TG: ((ye  
#1  
CG: ((I have a starter if thats okay?  
#2  
TG: ((yea! go ahead!  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT WALKED INTO THE BUILDING OF STRIDER.CO (OWNED BY DIRK STRIDER) IN HIS ASSISTANT UNIFORM.HE KEPT GETTING STARES FROM OTHER MEN AS HE WALKED BY,WEARING A WHITE DRESS SHIRT WITH THE SLEEVES ROLLED UP,A BLACK PENCIL SKIRT AND A CHERRY RED TIE AND HEELS.HE WAITED FOR WHOEVER WAS GOING TO SHOW HIM AROUND BUT CURRENTLY HE WAS CHATTING WITH FEFERI,A NEW FRIEND AND COWORKER WHO WAS TALKING TO HIM ABOUT MR.STRIDER.AT FIRST KARKAT THOUGHT HE'D BE WORKING FOR THE OWNER OF THE ENTIRE ROBITICS COMPANY BUT SOON WAS TOLD HE WOULD BE WORKING FOR MR.STRIDERS YOUNGER BROTHER DAVE..WHO HE HAD NOT MET BEFORE*  
#1  
CG: ((im in other chats right now so if I lose connection I didn't disconnect and will be back! Also im going to subscribe  
#2  
TG: ((same


	28. Chapter 28

SATURDAY 22 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
spooning you!morning wood!ectoBiologist [] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
JOHN: *you and john had fallen asleep together after a long night of dicking around and staying up way too late with sodas and games and chatter. it wasn't unusual that you'd snuggled up once you went to bed; you were best friends, so you weren't strangers to platonically laying all over each other in your underwear, be it for comfort or to annoy or for no reason at all. it wasn't as grossly affectionate when you passed out, anyway, but now you were full on spooning, john's larger body fitted against yours, lips in your hair letting out soft breaths and a heavy arm around your waist. he was pressed against you from chest to thigh, making the bulge pressed up against your ass quite impossible to ignore.*  
#1  
TG: *dave woak up with a quiet yawn, subconsiously moveing back against the warmth of the other and froze when he felt...yea, okay, that was a dick*john?  
#2  
JOHN: mmh... *john wasn't awake enough to notice, his arm just tightening a bit around his warm friend to keep him close. his body responded to the friction, and he noticeably hardened more against dave, but he remained fast asleep.*  
#1  
TG: *his cheeks turned dark red and he groans, deciding that if he was in this posoition he might as well tease john for it. he snickers and lightly grinded his ass back against johns crotch*  
#2  
JOHN: *john was completely quiet except for a soft sigh, and still save for a little nudge of his hips back against dave. it was completely aimless in his sleep, but his cock twitched as dave's grinding brought his natural testosterone-induced boner into more of a horny "probably starting to dream about someone's butt rubbing on his dick" sort of deal.*  
#1  
TG: *dave blushes deeplly and closes his eyes, if john woke up he was going to chalk it up to sleep grinding. he sighed softly and moved closer, grinding with more intent*  
#1  
TG: ((Sorry! My connectionsucks  
#2  
JOHN: *john gave a quiet, sweet little moan, barely audible but not held back at all. he unconsciously rocked his hips gently back against dave's, his cock rubbing pleasurably against his ass through minimal layers of clothing.*  
#2  
((no biggie!  
#1  
TG: *dave shudders at the sound and felt his own dick grow, grinding back against john hard and brings his hand up to his mouth to bite on his fingers to stay quiet, give only a choaked whisper*j-john  
#2  
JOHN: *john's breath washed over dave's neck as he held him close against his warm chest. his movements were slow, few and far between, but definitely there. after about a minute of this lazy, sleepy grinding john's breathing started to get lighter.*  
#1  
TG: *dave shudders and gives a breathy moan, trying to keep his movements slow and failed, not noticing johns light breathing and moved his hips a little faster*  
#2  
JOHN: *john's breath hitched a bit, his grip lightening around dave a bit as he slowly became aware of his situation. dave was still moving against him when he blinked awake, a hot flush running through his body and a shaky moan leaving him as he realized what they were doing.* d-dave...?  
#1  
TG: *he froze relucently and closed his eyes tightly, hopeing that if he stayed quiet john would think he was asleep and not say anything about it*  
#2  
JOHN: *john genuinely began to worry when dave stopped moving. had he just been imagining it...? was he seriously humping dave in his sleep?! he felt absolutely disgusting, starting to shake and pulling his arm off dave.* f-fuck, dave, i'm sorry...  
#1  
TG: *dave groans and grabs johns arm before he could pull it away, turning around and grabed johns face gently. not able to let john feel like shit and muzzled into his neck*egbert it wasnt your fault, i was messin with you then i got carried away. i forgot that you had a no dudes thing and im sorry. i fucked up  
#2  
JOHN: wh-what? *john was very addled and turned on, his arm nervously returning to dave and hand resting gently on his back. his trembling wore off a bit as dave cuddled into him like that. it was comforting. his words, though, made him blush more.* w-wait... messing with me?  
#1  
TG: yea, i was gonna tease the fuck out of you for having mornin wood while we were fucking cuddling but i got carried away and it felt nice*dave trails off and pulled his arms to his chest, comtently nuzzling into the warmth that was john*just repressed feelings and teenage hormones  
#1  
TG: but nows as good a time as any to say hey, i like you  
#2  
JOHN: w... huh?? *john blushed more. this was a lot to process early in the morning, alright?? lost as to how to respond, he settled for the plain truth, though he couldn't tell whether dave was still messing with him, or what.* ... i like you too.  
#1  
TG: good, so im just gonna*he cups johms cheek and leans up to kiss him nerviously*  
#2  
JOHN: *john kissed him back gently, head spinning with giddy, confused feelings.*  
#1  
TG: *dave gave a sigh of relif when john kissed back, he wrapped his arm around his neck loosely and moved closer, subconsiouspy grinding up against him*  
#2  
JOHN: *john let out a soft noise, hand slipping down to dave's hip to pull him closer, his hardon still very obvious.*  
#1  
TG: *dave moans lightly and nips softly at johns bottom lip, hpolong his finger in the waist band of his boxers*  
#2  
JOHN: *john sighs and parts his lips, kissing dave a little more fervently, shivering as their cocks press together.*  
#1  
TG: *dave happily explores johns mouth and tugs down both of their boxers, throwing them to the side and pulls him closer*  
#2  
JOHN: *john moans softly, letting his tongue swirl around dave's as he presses close, hand sliding down to give his butt a squeeze. he can barely believe this is happening, feeling hot and overexcited at dave's touch.*  
#1  
TG: *dave gives a embarrasing moan at the feeling of johns tongue against his and immediently blushes deeply. he leans back into his hand and wraps his fingers in his hair loosely*  
#2  
JOHN: *john's other hand curls into dave's hair as he kisses him deeply, pleased that neither of them had glasses to get in the way. the moan only eggs him on further, making him sigh against dave's lips and suck teasingly on his tongue. being like this with his best friend was pretty mind blowing.*  
#1  
TG: *dave shudders and tugs on johns hair lightly, opening his eyes to glare at him a moment for teasing before closeing his eyes and tilts his head, letting him self get lost in the sensation*  
#2  
JOHN: *john groans a little when dave tugs on his hair, drawing back after a few moments nipping at his lip before kissing along his jaw and murmuring heatedly.* dave...  
#1  
TG: *dave warbles and tilts his head back to give john more room. he gives a shakey sigh and tugs on his hair lightly again expearmentally*john~  
#2  
JOHN: *john moans again, breathing hard and pulling dave's hips back against his. he nibbles and sucks on dave's ear.*  
#1  
TG: *dave arches into johns and gives a loud moan*s-sensitive!~*he moans out and clings on to his back tightly*  
#2  
JOHN: *he pauses, chuckling a little as he kneaded dave's ass.* what...? that's cute.  
#1  
TG: *he glares at john with a dark blush*s-shut it egderp or i will reck your shit*he grumbles and gives a soft sigh at the feeling of his hands, clseing his eyes*  
#2  
JOHN: please do. *john waggled his eyebrows and laughed.*  
#1  
TG: *dave grumbles and rolls over*done with your shit john  
#2  
JOHN: daaave! *he pouted, reaching for him.* come on...  
#2  
JOHN: don't leave me hanging.  
#1  
TG: nope i cant deal*dave huffs and rolls over to glare*  
#1  
TG: gonna have to find someone else  
#2  
JOHN: *he pulls out the puppy dog eyes.* whaaat? but daaave...  
#1  
TG: *he huffs and nuzzles into his neck after a second*finee  
#2  
JOHN: yessss. *he smooches dave's cheek.*  
#2  
JOHN: hey... um.  
#2  
JOHN: do you wanna... maybe, be more than friends?  
#1  
TG: *he rolls his eyes and wipes off his cheek*yea? whats up?  
#1  
TG: pfft, no, not at all*he saysscarastically*  
#2  
JOHN: bluh, no, really...  
#2  
JOHN: you do want to, right?  
#1  
TG: yes john, i want to be more then friends  
#2  
JOHN: okay. good.  
#2  
JOHN: *he smiles and runs his fingers through dave's hair.*  
#1  
TG: *he gives a small smile and leans up into johns hand happily*fuck, i love your hands  
#2  
JOHN: *he chuckled a bit.* you love them? why?  
#1  
TG: there fucking perfect, you have fucking giants hands *he chuckles softly*  
#2  
JOHN: wow, thanks. *he snorted.&  
#1  
TG: *he snickers and rolls his eyes*  
#2  
JOHN: i like... you. in general. *he sighed dreamily.*  
#1  
TG: your a cheesy lil fuck you know that?  
#2  
JOHN: i've been told!  
#1  
TG: good*dave smiles and nips on johns neck softly*  
#2  
JOHN: mm... *he sighs, exposing his neck a little more and slipping a hand down along dave's spine.*  
#1  
TG: *dave hums happily and looks up at john innocently*can i leave marks?  
#2  
JOHN: if you want... sure.  
#1  
TG: cool*he smiles happily and peppers soft kisses over johns neck before nipping on his pulse point*  
#2  
JOHN: *he smiles, tracing the grooves on dave's back, breath hitching at the little nip.* a-ah...  
#1  
TG: *dave hums softly and shifts a bit till he sucks a dark mark, running a hand over his arm lightly*  
#2  
JOHN: *john shivered, closing his eyes and sighing shakily.* ... why didn't we start doing this sooner?  
#1  
TG: i have no fucking idea, ive liked you for two fucking years now and i didnt know how to tell you*he mumbles kissing over the mark softly*  
#2  
JOHN: seriously??  
#2  
JOHN: fuck.  
#1  
TG: *he hums and moves over a bit to suck another light mark*bt you m friend are an oblivios idiot  
#2  
JOHN: am not! you're just... mmh. you're hard to understand sometimes. *he sighed again, his hand skimming over dave's side.*  
#1  
TG: i was so obvious about it was pathetic*he huffs and bites down softly*  
#2  
JOHN: okay... okay maybe i'm dumb. *he huffed a little, pulling dave close and biting his lip.*  
#1  
TG: your not dumb, you just didnt know what to lok for. but now you do*he hums and nips at his jaw*  
#2  
JOHN: i've liked you for a long time, too. *he murmured.*  
#1  
TG: yea?  
#2  
JOHN: mhm.  
#2  
JOHN: about... maybe a year? 'cause that's when i kind of... figured out guys are an option.  
#2  
JOHN: it may have started a while before that.  
#1  
TG: *he looks up and cups johns cheek*obvilous idiot  
#2  
JOHN: *he frowns.* shush...  
#1  
TG: my obvilios idiot*he chuckles and streaches out*  
#2  
JOHN: *he huffs, moving to kiss dave softly.*  
#1  
TG: *he smirks and kisses back gently*  
#2  
JOHN: *he cups dave's cheek as he draws back.* dave...  
#1  
TG: *he chases johns lips for a second*yea?  
#2  
JOHN: i'm really horny and i think it's mostly your fault.  
#1  
TG: *he gives a coy smile and smirks*what do you want me to do about it egderp?  
#2  
JOHN: well... y'know.  
#2  
JOHN: whatever you're comfortable with!  
#1  
TG: *he rolls his eyes and grinds his hips agaisnt johns*what do you want me to do egderp?  
#2  
JOHN: mmh... well, you could touch me...?  
#1  
TG: *he nods and moves a hand down, wrapping his fingers firmly around his dick*is this okay?  
#2  
JOHN: *he hums deep in his chest, slipping a hand down to do the same for dave.* yeah...  
#1  
TG: *he nods and leans up to kiss john deeply*  
#2  
JOHN: *he gladly kissed dave back, stroking him slowly.*  
#1  
TG: *he moans, slightly muffled by the kiss and moved his hand a little quicker teasingly* 13:01:06

#2  
JOHN: *he groans against dave's lips, tipping his hips into dave's hand and stroking him a little faster.*  
#1  
TG: *he moans loudly and moves his other hand around to massage johns butt and twine there legs together*  
#2  
spooning you!morning wood!ectoBiologist's connection timed out.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	29. Chapter 29

Menu  
Hide/show:   
FRIDAY 21 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Humanstuck! Neko! Owned by a porn company! [Karkat] joined chat.  
#2  
Karkat: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e0/c5/c6/e0c5c68b5f9e5f7d1eb00e14468bb87e.jpg 22:15:37

#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Humanstuck! Neko! Owned by a porn company! [Karkat] disconnected.


	30. Chapter 30

FRIDAY 21 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
Fighting with you! Matesprit! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *KARKAT AND HIS MATESPRIT RARELY FOUGHT, AND, WHEN THEY DID, IT NEVER LASTED LONG. NOW, SADLY, WAS NOT ONE OF THOSE TIMES.BOTH THREW HARSH WORDS AT THE OTHER, AND, NEITHER WERE WILLING TO APOLOGIZE. FINALLY, WHEN KARKAT COULDNT STAND ANYMORE, HE PUSHED PAST HIS MATESPRIT, AND STORMED OFF TO HIS ROOM, SLAMMING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM*  
#2  
TG: *dave flinched back and looked back at karkat, wanting to apologize but to stubborn to say anything. after a few minuites dave followed behind, walking over to karkats room*kitkat?  
#1  
CG: *HE SNIFFLED SOFTLY, CURLED UP IN THE SPACE BEHIND HIS BED, AND JUST BETWEEN THE WALL*  
#2  
TG: *dave walk over to where karkat was, sitting down across from him quietly*  
#1  
CG: *HE TENSED, AND LOOKED DOWN, TRYING TO HIDE HIS TEARS*  
#2  
TG: *he sniffed slightly and lifted up his shades, his own scarlet eyes rimmed with tears*k-kitkat?  
#1  
CG: *WHEN HE HEARD HIM SNIFFLE, HIS EYES WIDENED, AND HE TURNED TO HIM, CHEEKS STAINED WITH TEARS*  
#2  
TG: *he gave a shakey smile and ran a hand through his hair*s-sorry  
#1  
CG: *HE LAUGHED SADLY, TEARS SLIDING DOWN HIS CHEEKS* I-ITS MY FAULT..  
#2  
TG: *he shakes his head and cups karkats cheek, wipeing his tears away with his thumb*n-none of its your fault. i w-was just over reacting.  
#1  
CG: *HE WHIMPERED SOFTLY, LEANING INTO THE TOUCHES*  
#2  
TG: *he pushed his shades back down when he felt new tears and pulled his hand back*o-im so fucking sorry karkat. p-please, i really dont want to loose you. im fucking lost with out your shouty mouth by my side  
#1  
CG: *HE HELD BACK HIS TEARS, AND PULLED HIM INTO A TIGHT HUG. HE CRIED SOFTLY, BURYING HIS FACE INTO HIS CHEST*  
#2  
TG: *he held on to him tightly and buryed his face in his hair, crying pathetically as his body shook*i-i fucking love you karkat, a-and im sorry  
#1  
CG: *HE TIGHTLY CLUNG TO HIM, CRYING HARDER* I-I-I LOVE YOU TOO... SHHH.. 18:00:48

#2  
TG: *he pulled him up on his lap and rubbed his back softly, nuzzling into his hair*f-fuck  
#1  
CG: *HE SNIFFLED, FACE BURIED IN HIS NECK*  
#2  
TG: *he tilts his head up slightly to give him more room and slowly srarted to calm down*  
#1  
CG: *HIS BREATH SLOWLY EVENED OUT, AND HE RELAXED IN HIS LAP*  
#2  
TG: *he shakely stood up and picked up karkat as well, walking back to his room and sets him on the bed gently*  
#1  
CG: *HE SMILED WEAKLY, AND PULLED HIM ONTO THE BED, CUDDLING CLOSE*  
#2  
TG: *he pulled the blanket up over them and curled him self aroumd karkats form, twining there legs together*  
#1  
CG: *HE SHUT HIS EYES, AND MURMURED A SOFT 'I LOVE YOU'*  
#2  
TG: *he returns the words without hesatating, cardimg his fingers through his hair\  
#2  
TG: **  
#1  
Fighting with you! Matesprit! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


End file.
